


Running In Circles

by death_sama1994



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_sama1994/pseuds/death_sama1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**WHY HELLO THERE MY LOVELY READERS; I AM HERE AGAIN WITH YET ANOTHER FANFICTION.**

**Since not so long ago; I hit the writer’s block and ended up having difficulty in continuing my stories so now some new ideas popped up in my mind and I thought about writing them here.**

**Well this is my first KnB fanfiction and I hope that you’ll support me.**

**As I am well-aware; you all are a really great audience and I’d love to get your reviews on this one.**

**If you like it please let me know by reviewing.**

**Thank you ladies and gentlemen ^^**

* * *

 

Without further ado; let us proceed to the opening chapter of this story!

Do review and let me know what you think!

Only then will I continue ^_^

* * *

 

**SUMMARY:**

_It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination._

* * *

 

** WARNINGS: **

**Boy love, yaoi, smut, maybe Mpreg (its yet to be decided… which you lovely readers will decide! YAY~~)**

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 1: ENCOUNTER**

* * *

 

_The buzzer rang for the fourth time; it marked the end of the match. Sweat glistened on the tired and panting bodies of the players as they looked at the scoreboard one last time. Eyes wide and filled with emotions faces were red due to frustration._

_Seirin had lost by 1 point to Rakuzan in their final at the winter cup; the boys were devastated. Kagami fell on the court as he punched the floor; why? After he gave it a 110%; they all achieved their limits- heck even surpassed them- yet it wasn’t enough in front of_ the _Emperor. They had lost by a fucking point. Kagami was furious; he cursed out loud “FUCK!” kuroko looked at the frustrated teen; he himself was sad too; even after trying too hard it wasn’t enough; but in the depths of his heart he was satisfied; he knew that he had given it his all._

_The boy came close to Kagami but he noticed that the teen was standing up by himself. Kuroko looked at his captain; Hyuuga was depressed- he had promised Kiyoshi that they’d win the Winter Cup for sure; but they didn’t. And it was because he was a lousy captain; if only he were stronger. Kiyoshi was sad too but only because his entire team was in a state of shock; but being the eldest; he composed himself and looked at the opposing team._

_They were really happy; all of them; even Akashi had a gleam in his eyes._

_The referee called out to both teams and they lined up. The competitors shook hands and bowed. Rakuzan was the victor and they were celebrating. Kuroko approached his ex-captain and cleared his throat; Akashi looked at the blunette and stepped aside from his team and said “What is it Tetsuya?” kuroko looked at those red orbs and said “Congratulations Akashi-kun; I’m really happy for you.” The younger smiled. Akashi smiled back and said “It was a pleasure. You gave me a tough time and brought me back; thank you.” The said blunette nodded and left._

_Kuroko was in the hallway; his vision blurred and he couldn’t breathe. The young teen sat on the floor and started crying his eyes out while placing his head in between his knees. He had tried so hard. He couldn’t bear to see those sad expressions on his team-mates. They were like a family._

_Kuroko stood in front of the locker room and took a deep breath to even his breathing. He was ready to face them. He entered the room to see that everybody was gone besides the red-head. Kuroko looked at Kagami and said “Where is everybody?”_

_“They left. I stayed behind to tell you something. And also because captain said to bring you back.”_

_“So, what did you want to tell me?”_

_“I am going back to America.”_

_‘What’ the boy thought; just when he thought that somebody could help him get through this another bomb burst on the boy. He finally uttered “w-wh-why?”_

_“I can’t! It’s just that kuroko, I’ve tried going the way you like; but it isn’t MY basketball; it’s yours. And honestly, I am tired man. I can’t do this anymore. I’m done being your dog. I’m leaving with Tatsuya tomorrow. I must admit that it was fun while it lasted but I want to be better; and I can’t do that here. And I am tired of this crap. Goodbye!”_

_With these words the said red-head left the room without even waiting for much as a reply._

_Kuroko was heartbroken. He was alone. His Senpais were also retiring and Kagami was leaving- he was alone… again!_

* * *

 

RING~~~ RING~~~ RING~~~

* * *

 

“Kuroko honey wake up or you’d be late for your train… get up sunshine!” a feminine voice called out.

Baby blue eyes popped open as the boy rubbed his eyes; they were wet again. The said boy sat up in his bed and sighed ‘the same dream again huh?’ he thought as he ran a hand through his messy bed-hair. The boy finally got up from his bed and called out “I’m awake mom!” with this he made his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Undressed; the boy turned the water to luke warm as he let the droplets cascade down his frame.

After taking a shower the boy looked at himself in the mirror as he dressed; he didn’t have those much of big eyes now; but they were what his father used to call- the innocent angel blue eyes. His bones were prominent now and so was his jawline. He had gained more height as compared to the him three years ago, his hair length was a bit longer than his high school days and he had gone even skinnier; skin still milky white.

The boy came downstairs and sat for breakfast. His mom came outside and placed food on his table; she smiled and said “morning sugar. I’ve given Tetsu number 2 his breakfast and this envelope came for you today.” Kuroko smiled and took the envelope from his mother and opened it gently; making sure not to rip the paper. He read the letter and smiled; he said “Mom, it’s a letter from my boss; he said that he is really happy from my work and he gave me a pay-raise.” He handed his mother another envelope which contained some money. The addressed woman smiled and hugged her son “Gosh I love you so much; but still Tetsu I am so sorry that I had to put this much burden on you; but look at you; you managed to get a job and a scholarship in Tokyos’ leading university; even after we had to move. The only thing that bothers me is why did you quit basketball? You used to love that game.”

“It’s not a big deal mom; come on after dad passed away; I had to take responsibility; I am your son. It is my job to support you. And I am fine with everything. And the reason I quit basketball was so that I could focus on my studies; it is thanks to that; that today I will finally start my year in that university. Now I gotta go! I’m late. And when I come back; we’ll go get you some new stuff; your son got a pay-raise. It means that my beautiful mom gets a gift.” The boy smiled and kissed his mothers’ cheek. He quickly grabbed his bag and exited the house.

The woman smiled as she looked at the exiting figure and headed back to the kitchen to do the dishes.

* * *

 

Kuroko made his way to the train station and quickly got on the train; the boy was really excited, he really wanted to get to the university and just indulge himself in studies; for clubs he had thought about joining the student council and the literary club; because they gave extra credit. And since he was a scholarship student; he had to be in at least one of the club. The club activities could enhance his GPA a lot and he intended to get the best he could manage.

Getting off the train the boy made his way to the university making way through the crowd of Tokyo.

Kuroko hated crowds.

* * *

 

Kuroko stood in front of the large gates of the university as he smiled. He was finally here.

* * *

 

The boy made his way through the large gate and in the university.

He found the reception where a lot of kids were gathered at separate desks and were hogging the view.

Kuroko was having difficulty while seeing; although the boy was about to turn 19 but he was of a mediocre height.

Kuroko saw a man wearing a blue dress-shirt with black vasket, coat and dress pants; the guys’ hairs were gelled back; he was really tall and had a really good physique and had red hair and a reddish white complexion. Kuroko nervously came near that guy and said softly “Excuse me?” the addressed man looked at the shorter man and said “Yes? How may I help you?”

“Umm…” kuroko bit his lip and continued “Where is the reception for education department. I am a freshman for honors in education methodology.”

The man looked at the boy with interest and spoke up “It’s nice to meet you. I am also a freshman in the Business department. The reception for education is that way.”

“Thank you!” kuroko smiled.

The smile made the red-heads’ heart skip a beat and he didn’t want the other away from his line of sight.

As the blunette was turning the red-head grabbed his wrist and said “Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other; we are new here and we could really do with some friends you know.”

“Uh huh… sure” kuroko replied; he had to be polite because the said man had just helped him so he couldn’t just ditch him; that’d be mean. And the smile he received afterwards was really sweet; enough to make a girl slip.

The red-head smiled and said “That’s awesome! I’m Akashi seijuuro by the way and you are?”

‘Akashi-kun?’ kuroko thought as he kept staring at the boy in front of him.

Maybe this was why he kept on dreaming about three years ago- maybe it was a warning. But it was too late now.

What was done was done; and Kuroko really didn’t have a good feeling about this.

* * *

 

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!**

**SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE IT?**

**YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE IT?**

**IF YOU DO; LET ME KNOW!**

**PM ME AND R &R!**

**PM FOR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**REVIEW SO THAT I CAN UPDATE EARLY! LOL**

**SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SMALL; I’LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER- IF I WRITE THAT IS!!!**

**COZ IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE YOU GOTTS LET ME KNOW! :P**

**R &R**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Encounter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy love, yaoi, smut, maybe Mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS!  
> FIRST OF ALL I MUST THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE LOVELY REVIEWS; IT REALLY GOT MY GEARS GRINDING AND PUSHED ME FOR WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY ^^  
> A VERY HEARTY THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, REVIEWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY :)  
> I HOPE YOU ALL WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED ^^  
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADO; LET US HEAD BACK TO WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF ^^  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 2: ENCOUNTER II**

* * *

 

**_The red-head smiled and said “That’s awesome! I’m Akashi seijuuro by the way and you are?”_ **

**_‘Akashi-kun?’ kuroko thought as he kept staring at the boy in front of him._ **

Without a second thought; Kuroko pulled his hand back from the larger ones and shut his eyes; Akashi looked at him with surprise and came close to the smaller male. He gently put his hand on the shorter boy who was shaking slightly and said with worry “Are you alright? You’re shivering.” Kuroko didn’t respond just stood there. He wanted to run; of all the people he didn’t want to meet up with his past; it had taken a lot to move on from all of that- let’s just say that the three years weren’t so hunky dory for the young blunette. But, Kurokos’ legs were betraying him – he couldn’t move.

Still thinking to run but the trembling wasn’t helping at all; suddenly the boys’ eyes popped open as he saw Akashi place his coat on his shoulders to cover him up. Kuroko looked up at the red orbs and was speechless; the smaller boy opened his mouth to say something but no words made their way out of the mouth and none escaped those parted pink luscious lips.

Akashi looked at him and held him in an embrace; Kuroko stiffened. Within the embrace Akashi said; coming in close proximity of the blunette- his lips slightly brushing the ear lobe of the young blunette; kuroko gasped as Akashi said- barely whispering “Did you really think that you could get away if you didn’t tell me your name Tet-su-ya?” kurokos’ eyes were as wide as saucers as he freed himself from Akashis’ hold and ran in the direction of the reception table.

Kuroko ran as fast as he could in the direction Akashi had directed him first- but in that rush his mind was cloudy and kuroko ran where his legs could carry him. He closed his eyes as the scene replayed in his mind again _Akashi came in the close proximity of kurokos’ personal space as one hand made its way to wrap itself around kurokos’ waist; the other elegantly pulled his chin up so that Kurokos’ head rested on Akashis’ shoulder- since Akashi was behind kuroko- and then, Akashi slowly brushed his slender fingers over the youngers’ lower lip and a pair of lips slowly came close to the others ear; Akashi breathed out- it made Kuroko gasp earning a slight gasp from those pink lips; Akashi chuckled slightly as he said with a wide smirk “Did you think that you could ever run away from all of this Tet-su-ya? Welcome back!”_ kuroko opened his eyes and then….

THUD!

Kuroko had bumped into a group of jocks; and it was kurokos’ rule number 1 for university to stay as invisible as ever; sadly, his misdirection was losing its charm now since now more people started paying attention; passing on comments like _the girly boy, pretty boy, sexy, beauty_ etc etc….

One of them pulled the fallen blunette off the ground and held him up so that they were at an eye level; Kuroko was feeling uncomfortable as he tried to get out of the iron grip- but, it was of no use. The said man said “You’re cute… I could actually use you… this time there’s some really good stuff here. I’m excited… so punk! Watch who you’re bumping into… I won’t forget this face. A pretty face like yours is hard to forget.” Kuroko looked at him- his eyes barely opening due to lack of oxygen; kuroko was having difficulty while breathing.

Kurokos’ vision was blurring when all of a sudden the brute spoke up “Let me soil this pretty face for you… I wonder how beautiful it will look when it’s bleeding… yum~” and he formed a fist… pulling his fist back the man aimed his punch at Kuroko and upon instinct the young closed his eyes.

THUD!

Kuroko fell on the ground… but his cheek or any other part didn’t hurt; spare his bum please- it hurt due to the sudden shock. He slowly opened his eyes to see the group dispersing and suddenly a hand pulled him from his collar roughly to stand up.  The said man had silver hair and silver piercings on both his ears; he said harshly “God Tetsuya; you were really going to get it today; and on your first day- now we wouldn’t want anyone to ruin this face now would we? God, you’ve really gotten beautiful.” The man slowly snaked an arm around Kurokos’ waist and pulled him close- their bodies smashed together as the other nuzzled in Kurokos’ neck to inhale his scent. Kurokos’ eyes opened wide and he said “Thank you Haizaki-kun for saving me earlier- now please let me go. I need to get my registration forms.” Haizaki smirked and kissed Kurokos’ cheek and said “somebody still smells and tasted like vanilla. My little ice-cream.” Kuroko pinched Haizaki to free himself and headed off in another direction.

These encounters were giving him migraines.

Kuroko took one last glance at Haizaki who waved and headed off in another direction; the blunette thought ‘so he did took my advice from winter cup that his original look suits him better.’ Kuroko gave a little smile.

The boy was drowned in his own thoughts when he bumped into another person and fell backwards only to have someone grab him by the waist to help him.

Kuroko thought ‘gosh, I am really bumping into a lot of people today- open your eyes more!’ and with that the said boy opened his eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. The man was blond and had really strong features. The blonde smiled- a very charming smile kuroko had to admit; and said “Are you alright honey?” kuroko nodded and said nervously “Thank you… umm… now, can we get out of this awkward position; a lot of people are looking.” Kuroko held the guys’ arm. The other just smiled and said “Sure. Anything for you cupcake.” And he winked.

They stood up and then the blonde did the unexpected; he kneeled down and softly held Kurokos’ hand in his larger one and kissed the top; kurokos’ ears burned as adrenaline rushed to that organ. And the blonde said “I know I’ve changed but so have you; you’re even more irresistible now kurokocchi!” with this he gave a playful smirk as he got up and pulled the younger close to him as he said “It’s nice to have you back!” and placed a small kiss on the blunettes ear lobe. The other gasped as he pulled away and ran away.

The blunette had finally managed to reach his registration table and he gave off a big sigh.

The boy sitting on the table said “man that’s a big sigh!”

“I’m sorry but a lot of things have happened on the first day. Can I get the schedule for Kuroko Tetsuya? Thank you!”

The other smiled and said while handing a large envelope “Here you go!”

“Thank you!”

The other smiled and said “the map is in the envelope and it will be your guide for the tour; I am the department representative and my card with my contact is in there so if you have any kind of trouble; feel free to talk to me. The registration forms for clubs are also in there – be sure to submit them today. Well then, enjoy kiddo. No classes today; classes start from 8:30 a.m tomorrow. Be there on time.”

Kuroko smiled and nodded; it was the most normal thing that had happened to him the entire day and he was calm for a moment.

Kuroko pulled out his registration forms as he sat on a table to fill out the details; he picked student council which was compulsory for him and along with that he picked cooking class- he was thinking to take over the cooking in the house too because his mom was already having a lot in her plate and he wanted her at ease. Then he picked out the literary since he loved writing and lastly the civic society that would help anybody/club if they needed any kind of help.

As he started filling the forms he saw a shadow blocking his sunlight; kuroko looked up to see a tall man wearing a white T-shirt and parachute black pants look at him with wide eyes; kuroko said “May I help you?” the poor boy started wondering whether or not he should ask; he didn’t want to get into trouble. But the addressed man said nothing; kuroko blinked and the man finally spoke “Tetsu….?” Kuroko said “Aomine-kun?” aomine sat close to the other and said “Gosh, how have you been? Where have you been? You idiot! I missed you!” without giving Kuroko a chance to talk aomine pressed his lips with Kurokos’. Kurokos’ eyes opened wide with shock as aomine kissed him; the taller kept pouring his feelings into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around the others waist to remove the distance; kuroko gasped and aomine entered his tongue in the young ones mouth; but kuroko pushed aomine away; his eyes were glossy as he picked up his envelope and ran from there. Aomine kept looking at the retrating figure.

Kuroko sat in a deep isolated corner of the back building as he cried his heart out; he was scared; he wasn’t ready for this little surprise. In face he wasn’t ready for all that was happening to him right now. He wanted to go back home. Kuroko buried his head in his knees as he kept sniffling.

After a while somebody patted kurokos’ head; kuroko lifted his face to see a freakishly large man patting him; kuroko said in between sobs; tears still running down his porcelain skin “Murasakibara-kun?”

The other sat at the smallers’ eye level and handed him a box “Here you go kuro-chin. Don’t cry; it hurts when you cry. Eat this up and smile again. Welcome back.” With this the taller male kissed the others’ forehead as he got up and left.

Kuroko opened the box to see a half-eaten pastry. Kuroko laughed a bit as another tear rolled down his face.

Kuroko took a small bite from the pastry when he felt somebody stand in front of him; he looked up to see Midorima standing in front of him. Kuroko looked up and said “How may I help you Midorima-kun; it’s nice to meet you again.” Midorima adjusted his glasses and said “It’s nice to see you too.” And he smiled; kuroko looked at him with wide eyes.

Midorima sat in front of Kuroko as he opened a box and brought a tear-drop baby blue pendant out’ he put it on kuroko as he said “I look forward on taking care of you again.” He kissed the tip of the pendant and slowly got up to leave; as he exited he said “Eat up; you’re really skinny for someone of your age.”

Kuroko smiled and started eating the pastry.

He rested his head against the wall as he whispered “What a fiasco!”

The young blunette was drowned in his thoughts when something bumped into his foot; kuroko opened his eyes to see a basketball; he whispered “Now this is nostalgic.” He rotated the ball to look at it when he heard voices “Ugh… I can’t find it damnit!” kuroko looked at the man who said that; he had red and black hair and red eyes; he had a really good physique and was really tall. Kuroko stared at him and got up to return the ball to its owner but then another said something that made kuroko freeze on his tracks and freeze the soul out of him….

“Seriously Kagami… man… don’t put so much power in the shots… wait I’ll go check if we have a spare one.”

“K thanks!” said Kagami sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

The said man exited.

Kagami was looking around when he saw a familiar orange. He came close to see his ball; but in front of the ball stood a beautiful boy; Kagami blushed at how beautiful the boy was. His heart was beating erratically as he stared at the beauty with glossy blue eyes and pink lips and the sexiest body Kagami had ever seen; sexier than his current girlfriends.

Kagami smiled like an idiot as he extended his hand towards the beautiful boy and said “Hi I am Kagami Taiga; a transfer student. I am from America. Nice to meet you.”

Kuroko stared at Kagami as memories made another breakthrough and the words repeated and resonated in his head and before he knew it; he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> SO HOW WAS IT!!!  
> CLIFFHANGER!!!  
> I KNOW I KNOW…. I AM THE WORST….  
> BUT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT…. YOU GOTTA REVIEW!  
> PLEASE REVIEW….  
> I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
> THANK YOU IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS, FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS!  
> LOVE YA!  
> AND DON’T FORGET TO COMMENT!  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Encounter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy love, yaoi, smut, maybe Mpreg , and lots of fluff ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS… WE MEET AGAIN ^^  
> FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORING AND FOLLOWING MY LITTLE WORK; IT REALLY BOOSTED ME UP!  
> IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT MY STORY RECEIVED SUCH POSITIVE RESPONSES ^_^  
> YOU ARE SUCH AN ENCOURAGING AUDIENCE!  
> A/N:  
> Firstly, there will be no M-preg in the college life… poor Kuro-chan is already suffering a lot.  
> Secondly, the GoM shall work to get his trust and love back ^^  
> Thirdly, I too want to punch Kagami in the face; but his reaction was needed; don’t worry he shall be punished by you know who…kukuku  
> Fourthly, I will try my best to try to make my chapters longer; add a little more description… but given my circumstances; I update in a day; sparing 2-3 hours to write a new chapter from scratch so whatever comes in my mind I organize it and write it; but I will assure you; I was working on how to increase the length of my chapters so that you all are satisfied.  
> Fifthly, I will try to update as early as I can; I will try not to leave it dangling like my other works  
> Without much more babbling; off to the chapter ^^  
> Enjoy my lovelies *heart*

**CHAPTER 3: ENCOUNTER III**

* * *

 

**_Kagami smiled like an idiot as he extended his hand towards the beautiful boy and said “Hi I am Kagami Taiga; a transfer student. I am from America. Nice to meet you.”_ **

**_Kuroko stared at kagami as memories made another breakthrough and the words repeated and resonated in his head and before he knew it; he collapsed._ **

Kagami held the fragile blunette who collapsed on him; Kagami had no idea what happened- a minute ago he was introducing himself but the other second the young boy collapsed- like literally fainted.

Kagami sat on the concrete floor as he got the boy in his lap; slowly he started to pat the boy-hoping to wake him up. Kagami looked here and there in case any person was walking by to give him some water. Kagami searched his pocket and got his hand out in disappointment “SHIT!!! My phone is in my bag; and my friggin’ bag is in the court… oh god; what do I do?” he said with a worried expression.

He quickly remembered his second year in America when one of his class fellow fainted; the teacher quickly removed her jacket, scarf, shoes and socks and started rubbing her hands and feet so she’d wake up; gladly she gained consciousness after some minutes. Remembering the entire drill; Kagami removed the boys’ snickers and socks followed by his jacket (the black coat) and shirt; the boy was wearing an undershirt too.

Kagami looked at the unconscious boy in his lap as he rubbed his hands; he thought ‘isn’t he a fragile one- so skinny and beautiful’

Kurokos’ lips were parted slightly as he continued with his small shallow breaths. A little blush spread across Kagamis’ cheeks as he looked at the passed out boy- he was fragile yet very much inviting. Kagami averted his eyes but those red orbs kept drawn towards those luscious pair of lips.

The red head mentally slapped himself as he thought ‘you idiot! The boy is unconscious and you’re thinking dirty here… grow up….’ And he looked at those rosy cheeks and the little red underneath the eyes… and those lips ‘but just one peck won’t hurt… would it?’ he looked at the boy again ‘of course it would!’ Kagami held the soft small hand in his hand as he gave it a gentle squeeze ‘but no one is here… so it won’t hurt anyone if the other doesn’t know right? Just one peck… then, it’ll be all over’

Kagami looked at the boy one last time as he slowly came closer to the boy; slowly- ever so slowly he brushed the lone strands of hair off that flawless face; the red-head came close as a pair of lips touched the pink ones- the first touch of the lips electricity shot and ran through the red-heads body. He kissed.

But the lips were inviting; the little parted pair invited a more active organ to explore the depths of that cavern- Kagamis’ throat felt dry; he wanted this elixir- preparing his tongue to enter the cavern; the boy licked the pink lower lip.

As he prepared his tongue to enter the bliss; Kagami heard a voice “Don’t even think about it!”

Startled; the red head looked up to see another red head looking at him; he also had red eyes; not to mention the eyes were cat-like. Kagami smirked and said “Well if it isn’t Akashi Seijuuro! Pleasure.” Akashi wasn’t the least amused as he came close to the red-head. “Dude; you’ve gained some height… you’re almost my height now! Great job.” But Akashi ignored his comment and kept coming closer to the red head.

He kneeled down- coming at an eye level to the red head as he looked at him; death evident in those cat-like eyes as he slowly got the brunette from the red heads’ lap and said in an authoritative tone “I believe Tetsuya belongs to me. It’d be better if you know your place Taiga. Don’t make me want to kill you; I am more dangerous than I was three years ago.” That said the red head slowly lifted the lithe body bridal style and carried him away.

Kagami looked at the retreating figures as he said softly “the boy was Kuroko… I never thought we’d cross paths ever again. And never once did I think that he’d be this pretty. Since when did Kuroko start making my heart pound so fast? Gosh, what the hell is wrong with me?”

Slowly, he got up as he let out an exasperated sigh; running a hand through his messy locks Kagami headed towards the basketball court.

As he reached the court he got his phone out as he texted; after texting the boy shut down his phone and threw it back in his bag as he let out another sigh.

“You okay man?” came a voice.

Kagami looked behind to see his friend with a basketball. Kagami looked at his friend and said “Yeah; I’m alright… hey… I don’t feel like playing anymore… I’ll see you tomorrow; right now I gotta go somewhere. See ya!”

His friend smiled and nodded in agreement. Kagami smiled back as he ran out of the court.

* * *

 

Akashi carried Kuroko to the infirmary; he carefully placed the boy on the bed as he told the doctor to take a look at the boy.

The doctor carefully checked the fragile boys’ pulse and heartbeat and then looked at Akashi; the doctor cleared his throat and said “The boy just collapsed due to a little mental stress; nothing too serious but I suggest that you try to keep him away from any kind of stress; you look like a responsible boy; I know you understand!” Akashi nodded as an answer. The doctor smiled and went to his desk; he called somebody and then came back to Akashi and said “I’ve called a boy to come give him an IV and an injection; he’d be fine after that. Excuse me.” The doctor got up and exited.

Akashi sat beside Kuroko as he held the boys’ hand in his own; caressing it softly and kept looking at that face; he looked at those flushed cheeks, the red underneath of the eyes and those pink lips- the sight of the lips made Akashi make up an irritated expression; he got close as he kissed those rosy lips- softer than silk. He licked the lower lip and maintained the distance again.

Akashi ran a thumb over the flushed cheek as he thought ‘what’s mine shall always stay mine and I will kill anyone who tried to even lay an eye on what’s mine- Tetsuya is mine! No questions and objections asked. And those who put him in this state are going to pay dearly with their lives.’ A dark expression came across that strong face as the red-heads eyes flicked a shade of golden and then back to red again.

Akashi looked at the door as it opened to reveal a green-haired boy enter cautiously. Akashi smirked as he said “I didn’t expect to see you here Shintaro.” Midorima looked at Akashi with a straight face as he replied “Likewise. So who’s the patient?” Akashi gestured towards Kuroko as he said “Tetsuya.” Upon hearing that name; Midorimas expression changed as he rushed towards the unconscious boy; checking his pulse and heartbeat- he checked his fever and his eyes; quickly he disinfected the boys’ arm as he injected a medicine in that arm; followed my an IV in the other- being as careful as he could be- like if he’d slip the boy might break. Midorima looked at the face lovingly as he unconsciously caressed the blunettes cheek and softly rubbing his thumb over his lips to feel they were dry. Midorima- totally forgetting the presence of the red head lapped the blunettes lips with his saliva and then wiped them to apply a little of strawberry petroleum jelly to keep the lips moist. He smiled at the face.

Akashi clapped slowly as he got Midorimas’ attention; he said with a sadistic smirk “It’s cute how you have such strong feelings for Tetsuya that you forgot that I was still in the room; although it is pretty obvious. Oh old friend, let us not go over this again?”

“I don’t care Akashi- and might I add; all of us feel the same way about Kuroko. And must I inform you- the rest of the GoM are also here including Haizaki- so you’ve got some competition; not to mention since that idiot Kagami has developed feelings for our Kuroko too… now what?”

“Not OURS; MINE!”

Midorima smirked and said “not anymore Akashi; times have changed, and I don’t think that anyone would want to back down now… watch your back Akashi… it’s on!”

Akashi smirked and said “Very well… let’s see who wins?” Midorima smiled and shook hands with Akashi.

Akashi looked at the gree-haired boy and said sternly “But before that; I’d like to have a detailed meeting with all of MY team members at my mansion tomorrow evening.”

“Even Haizaki?”

“Well he is also my former teammate and it is your job to bring them; and I believe you won’t disobey.”

“Have I ever?”

“Good!” said Akashi as he looked out of the window.

* * *

 

Kagami reached a park and came near a bench where a blunette was sitting; she had beautiful blue hair and pink eyes; she had red lips and a perfect hourglass body.

Usually Kagami would get turned on as he saw the girl but right now he could just see that in a girl he tried to find the cute and timid blunette- he was always in love with Kuroko but he thought that it was nothing like that bit now that he saw- after todays events; Kagami was sure that he always tried to find the brunette in every girl he dated.

Kagami sat beside the girl who on instant hugged the red head and said “Hey babe, I missed you!” Kagami nodded as he held both of her hands in his own and said “Well the reason why I called you here on such a short notice today is to let you know that… umm… how should I put this…. I want us to break up!”

The girl looked at Kagami in disbelief as she said “B-But why?” tears escaped her eyes as she looked into her ex-boyfriends’ eyes… Kagami sighed and said “I love somebody else… I’m sorry… but you’ll find better….”

“YOU ARE THE BEST!!!” Shouted the girl as tears escaped her eyes and she ran from that park… Kagami stood up to go after her… but got stuck in his tracks… he fell back on the bench and said “Glad that’s over…. Though I really feel bad… I hope she’ll find someone better.” With this he closed his eyes.

The tantalizing touch of the lips replayed in his mind but then what Akashi did made Kagamis blood boil as he opened up his eyes and looked up at the blue sky- he whispered “Kuroko….”

* * *

 

Akashi stood in the infirmary looking out of the glass window as he took out his mobile and dialed a number; after two rings- the person picked up the phone and Akashi said “I want you to compile a file on Kuroko Tetsuya and mail it to me by 7:00 p.m. SHARP!” with this he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

Kuroko shuffled in his bed as he slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of red cat-like eyes staring at him with worry; Kuroko whispered “A-Akashi-kun?”

The addressed man placed his hand on the blunettes cheek as he caressed it softly and said “It’s alright Tetsuya; I’m here now. Let me get you home; my driver is outside.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO… TELL ME HOW IS IT?  
> REVIEW MAYBE ^^  
> I’D BE GRATEFUL…  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED… I LOOK FORWARD ON GETTING YOUR REVIEWS…  
> KUDOS MAYBE? XD  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS *HEARTS*  
> XOXOXOXO


	4. ENCOUNTER IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy love, yaoi, smut, maybe Mpreg , and lots of fluff ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS… WE MEET AGAIN ^^  
> FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORING AND FOLLOWING MY LITTLE WORK; IT REALLY BOOSTED ME UP!  
> IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT MY STORY RECEIVED SUCH POSITIVE RESPONSES ^_^  
> YOU ARE SUCH AN ENCOURAGING AUDIENCE!  
> Without much more babbling; off to the chapter ^^  
> Enjoy my lovelies *heart*

**CHAPTER 4: ENCOUNTER IV**

* * *

 

**_Kuroko shuffled in his bed as he slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of red cat-like eyes staring at him with worry; Kuroko whispered “A-Akashi-kun?”_ **

**_The addressed man placed his hand on the blunettes cheek as he caressed it softly and said “It’s alright Tetsuya; I’m here now. Let me get you home; my driver is outside.”_ **

* * *

 

Kuroko looked at the red head in front of him and then looked at his lap; he whispered “What happened to me?” Akashi looked at the blunette with concerned eyes and sighed; he then brought a hand in front of the blunette and snapped his fingers; Kuroko startled at the sudden intrusion in his thoughts and looked up to meet those red eyes that were slowly swallowing Kuroko as a whole. The boy gulped and said “Yes Akashi-kun?”

“Tetsuya; stop spacing out. I told you that let me drop you home; you are in no position to walk home; I’ll take you there because my driver is outside; I even have your permit to go home early.”

“Thank you Akashi-kun but I will be fine on my home. Thank you for bringing me here. I really owe you on this one.” The blunette got up from his bed slowly and wore his shoes. He looked at displeased eyes which flickered a golden shade for a split-second; going noticed by the smaller boy.

Akashi bit his cheek from the inside; he saw the blunette ready to exit and at the exact moment grabbed the frail boys’ wrist. Kuroko tried to free himself from the stronger one but Akashi pulled him close; Kurokos’ body slammed against the taller ones; his head rested on the chest and the free arm near the shoulder to free himself; Kuroko tried to back away but he heard a distinct lub-dub; it was Akashis’ heartbeat; for a moment that was all it took to soothe the other- he rested his head on the chest softly as he listened to the soothing voice; unintentionally cuddling in the strong chest.

Akashi felt the softness and slowly let go of the wrist he was bruising and gently wrapped his arms around the petite waist; pulling the other closer. Those little moments of silence was bliss for the red-head as the smaller kept nuzzling in his chest seeking some kind of comfort there; Akashi couldn’t help but to smile at the cute actions of the blunette in his arms; the red-head spoke softly “Tetsuya… let me take you home.”

Upon hearing that distinct voice; Kuroko pushed himself away from the red-head holding him and looked at him with wide eyes; they were watery. Akashi looked at the other with confused eyes and then said “What happened Tetsuya? You were enjoying this a minute ago.”

Kuroko gave Akashi a cold look and said sternly “I am sorry Akashi-kun but I mistook you for somebody really close to me. Excuse me I have to go.” By saying this; the young blunette ran out of the infirmary.

Akashi looked at the door as his face scrunched up in anger as he slammed his fist into the wall- causing a little dent; but then a sadistic smile formed on those lips as the red-head spoke deviously “How long will you run from me Tetsuya; one day or another you have to come to me. Besides I will find this special someone and give him a special treatment form my side.”

* * *

 

Kuroko made his way to the main gate to leave the university; he needed to get home and go for some shopping with his mother and then go to the office and thank his boss for the pay-raise.

The boy exited the main gate and started walking down the streets; he looked at the shops while passing by as he thought of any kind of gift to give his boss for the thank you; but nothing seemed to fit him.

Being lost in his own thoughts; the blunette didn’t even notice when he was entrapped in a bear-hug; a chokehold. Kuroko looked behind to see the same raven-red-head; the smaller boy gasped as he said “Kagami-kun?” the other turned Kuroko around as he hugged the smaller male again and said as he inhaled the others’ scent “I missed you so much Kuroko… I never thought we’d meet like this… I can’t even start to explain ho-….”

SMACK!

Kuroko slapped Kagami as the other let go of the smaller male; Kuroko had tears in his eyes as he looked at the other in his eyes and said “Really?” the said boy kept looking at the taller man in his eyes as slowly tears escaped the candy eyes; staining the porcelain skin. Kagami looked at the other in awe as he placed a hand on his burning cheek; he asked “Did I say something wrong? I really did miss you. These years I thought that something was missing- it wasn’t until today I realized that it was you who was missing from my life. I love you Kuroko.” Kagami smiled as he came closer to the other trying to calm the other down.

Upon hearing those words; more tears escaped the blunettes eyes as he said “Please Kagami-kun don’t touch me. And don’t patronize me like this.” Kagami looked at Kuroko in confusion but came close and placed his hands on the smaller ones’ shoulders. Kuroko shivered.

Kagami was about to say something when he felt somebody turn him around; he looked at the one who was grabbing him by the collar; the man had black hair and piercing aqua green eyes; he was wearing a black dress-shirt and black dress-pants; he pushed Kagami aside and rushed towards Kuroko; he said “Are you alright dear.”

Kuroko looked at the man with big eyes- speechless. The other just wiped the tears rolling down the cheeks as he moved his head in a motion of a no and said “Don’t cry dear; these tears don’t suit you. Smile now.” Finally words escaped Kurokos’ mouth as he said “Cain-san… what are you doing here?”

“I was shopping and I saw this boy harassing you and thus I came to you; come on my car is waiting; let me take you home. Auntie might be worried.”

Kuroko nodded. The addressed man smiled as he extended a hand towards Kuroko to take. As Kuroko brought his hand forth; he saw Kagami pull the other towards himself as he demanded “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU TO KUROKO?” Cain smiled as he looked at Kuroko and whispered “the car is right around the corner; Kanade is standing outside; locate him and sit in the car while I talk to this boy.”

Kuroko nodded a no as a response and said by coming in between “Please Cain-san; Kagami-kun is my high school friend; he means no harm; I was acting out of character. Please don’t hurt him.” Kuroko held Cains’ arm as he pulled it and looked at the other straight in his eyes and said “Please let’s go. Please Cain-san.” Cain sighed as he let go of Kagami and again extended a hand for the smaller to take; which he gave.

Cain smiled as he took Kuroko to the black Limo that waited at the parking lot. The driver-Kanade; smiled at the sight of the two and opened the door as he bowed and spoke “Good noon Kuroko-sama, Master.” Kuroko smiled and said “Good noon Kanade-san. And please don’t call me sama. I am younger than you. No need for the formalities.” The other smiled as he closed the door and sat in his drivers’ seat and looked at his master and asked “Where to master?” Cain looked at Kanade as he said “Kurokos’ home.” Kanade nodded as he turned the separator on between in and the duo and drove towards Kurokos’ place.

Kagami stood there as he saw the two exit and disappear in the crowd; Kagami felt like he had been stabbed twice in his heart by a sword. What the hell had just happened? First Akashi came and threatened him and now this guy Cain came up and just took Kuroko like he owned him. What the fuck had just happened?

* * *

 

Kagami punched the nearby wall in frustration and he cussed “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?”

“Well, apparently a random guy we don’t know of came and took Tetsuya right in front of your two eyes like he owned Tetsuya. Explained much?” Kagami turned around to see Akashi staring at the other.

Kagami looked at the other with hateful eyes as the other nodded towards his black Mercedes and gestured for the other to hop in. Kagami took the offer as he sat in the car followed by Akashi; a butler closed the door as he then went and sat with the driver and the car drove.

Kagami and Akashi spent the journey in complete silence; none of them said any word. The journey was awful Kagami had to admit. Then, finally the car stopped in front of a grand mansion. The main gates were opened by two guards; then the car drove to the inside the mansion- large and beautiful lawns decorated by rarest type of flowers were in each side; fountains were decorating the lawns; the gardeners were trimming the lawns; guards and butlers welcomed them as they entered the mansion.

Two butlers came forth as he took their bags and coats. Akashi looked at another butler as he said “Bring in some refreshments and arrange lunch for six.” The other nodded and left. Then Akashi looked at another and ordered “As soon as my friends come; send them to my room.” The other nodded and left.

Akashi looked at Kagami and said “Let us go.” Kagami nodded as he followed Akashi through the vast halls decorated by the finest antiques; paintings, wallpapers, and carpets- the place was spotless. It was beautiful. After crossing several halls and rooms they halted in front of two large chocolate-brown wooden doors- twice the height of Murasakibara. The inside looked like a home in itself- I was so grand that it could fit at least 350 men easily. Kagamis’ jaw dropped as he entered the room; Akashi smirked as he said “Like what you see?” the other nodded and said “It is beautiful man.” Akashi nodded and said “Thank you.”

Within moments; as the teens made themselves comfortable on the leather couches; a maid came in with some starters and drinks. She placed each and every item with precaution; making sure not to spill or do something her master would despise- Kagami looked at the poor girl- she was trembling as she placed the items. When finished prepping the table; the woman bowed and asked “Anything else Akashi-sama?” Akashi waved his hand in dismissal and the other left quickly-closing the door behind her.

As the two drank and ate in silence; finally Akashi broke the silence as he said “You know why I asked you to join me?”

“Umm… no!”

“Well the reason I asked you to join me is because we all have a common problem- Tetsuya!”

“Yeah… Hey hey… what do you mean by WE? You mean there are more?”

“Yes! You are not the only one infatuated by him; remember he was with us first.” Akashi smirked.

Kagami face-palmed as he sighed and said “Oh god… just when I thought I was free of you all… now we have to compete in the war of love too?”

“Exactly!” Akashi smirked deviously as he heard a knock on his door. Akashi looked at the door and said “Enter!”

The door opened and in came four heads; Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine and Midorima. They said hi and then looked at Kagami and said in unison “YOU??? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE AKASHI/AKA-CHIN/AKASHICCHI?”

Akashi gestured all of his former team-mates to sit and said “Now now… calm down everyone; I have invited him here. First of all… where is Haizaki Shogo?”

Midorima adjusted his glasses as he said “He said that he had nothing to do with us; he will get Kuroko in his own ways; he doesn’t need to join our rainbow gay-bandit team.” Everybody looked at Midorima in awe as he spoke these words. Akashis’ lips formed a frown as he stood up and said “Let him be. I have called Taiga here because apparently we all have a common enemy… his name… Cain.”

Everybody looked up at Akashi as each of them looked away. Akashi cleared his throat and said “Fear not my subordinates; we will find a way to make Tetsuya to trust us once again and we will do something about this little terror he has developed; we will do something about this _Cain_ too; and lastly, we will find out what happened in these three years that have scarred Tetsuya like this; whatever it is, we have to eradicate it because nobody gets away by hurting what is MINE! But, before that; let us all have lunch, by then I will get my reports and then we can discuss Tetsuya in detail.”

Everybody nodded in unison as they followed Akashi in the dining room.

Kagami looked at the floor as he followed and thought _‘Kuroko… I’m sorry… I need you so bad….’_

* * *

 

Kuroko looked in his lap as they continued the journey. Cain finally broke the silence by saying “So, Kuro-chan… did you get my envelope today?”

Kuroko looked up at him and said “Yes I did. Thank you so much Cain-san. You have always helped me.”

The other smiled and said “No dear; you have always earned all that you have at this moment. I just paid you for all of your hard work.”

Kuroko smiled and said “Although I wanted to give you a gift as a thank you from my side.”

“Oh really now?”

“Yes!” Kuroko looked at the taller man. The other just smiled and held Kurokos’ hands in his own and said “Well, you can always give me a gift my having dinner with me tonight. And you can cook me something.”

“Umm” Kuroko placed a hand on his chin to think and then said “I will surely cook you something as soon as I learn to cook something; I am taking cooking classes. And as for the dinner; you can take permission from my mom, otherwise I have no objection and then you can have lunch here. What do you say?”

“Perfect! And yes we are here.” The taller smiled.

Kuroko smiled back and said “And Kanade-san can also have lunch, he must be hungry. Please could you get him seated in the guest lounge without arguing with me about it?” Cain laughed and raised his hands in defeat “Sure sure little one.”

Kuroko came inside and placed his bag in its place and went in the kitchen where his mom was working. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and said “I’m back.” She smiled and kissed Kuroko back and said “Honey… how was your first day? Mama missed her baby a lot.”

“And nobody missed me?” Cain stepped in as he hugged Mrs. Kuroko. The small female hugged the man back as she kissed him on his forehead and said “Cain dear, how are you? Took you quite a while to come here! Did you bring my Tet-chan home?” the man nodded and said “And I’ll be staying for lunch.”

The woman smiled and said “Perfect! Kuro-chan please set the table.” Kuroko nodded as he set the table. He set a tray for Kanade-san as he gave the tray to Cain and said “Please give this to Kanade-san.” The other laughed and took the tray to his driver.

Cain came back and settled himself on the table opposite to the blunette and all three of them started eating the food in silence. Every now and then Cain would crack a joke that would make Kuroko smile and Mrs. Kuroko laugh.

As they finished and Kuroko started cleaning the table; Cain looked at Mrs. Kuroko and said “Mrs. Kuroko can I ask something?”

“Sure honey; go ahead.”

“Well, can I take Kuroko-kun out on a dinner tonight? If you don’t mind?”

“Why would I? Sure love… take your time. I’ll tell him.”

Kuroko came outside of the kitchen and his mother held his hand; Kuroko looked at her and she smiled and said “Go dress up, Cain-san is going to take you out on a dinner and I would love it if you were to look your best.”

Kuroko looked at Cain as his cheeks burned a bright shade of red and the other winked and smiled softly. Kuroko nodded softly and went towards his room. Mrs. Kuroko smiled and said “Thank you so much Cain-san for taking care of my Tet-chan. He is my everything. Please keep taking care of him like this.” Cain smiled and said “You don’t need to tell me that Mrs. Kuroko. Tetsuya is really important to me too. I will even kill for his happiness. You can leave his care to me.” The elder smiled and kissed the man on his forehead.

Cain and Mrs. Kuroko were busy talking when they heard a soft silky voice “Ano… umm… I think I am ready.”

Cain looked at the blunette standing in front of him wearing purple shirt and with white pants and purple long boots. A white vasket adorned his features. Cain smiled as he came towards the teen and said as he extended a hand “Shall we go?”

Kuroko nodded as he took the hand offered to him and both of them exited. Mrs. Kuroko looked at the couple leaving as she smiled; she looked at the picture of her husband- a handsome man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes as she smiled and said “Your baby doll is beautiful; I wish no harm comes his way; and may he always find happiness and love wherever he goes.”

* * *

 

Akashi looked at the five teens seated in front of him in his room as he flipped the pages of the report handed to him by his men. He read the last page and then turned to the five pair of curious eyes looking at him. He elegantly made his way towards the table as he placed the files on the table.

Aomine was losing his patience; he spat out “Oye Akashi… what is in there?”

“Relax Daiki. I am going to start.”

“Well start already!” said Kagami.

Akashi glared at the red and blue duo- a deathly glare. Both of them shut up. Akashi cleared his throat as he started.

“Well, my fellows it would seem that we have quite a lot of problems in our hands. First of all, when Tetsuya lost in the winter cup, he turned towards Taiga for comfort; sadly Taiga burst out on him and left Japan leaving Tetsuya devastated. Following it he lost his old team-mates as they graduated. As far as Generation Of Miracles was concerned; they lost all contact with him. Tetsuya was alone, but his father pulled him through. But then tragedy struck as one night Tetsuya and his father were out on a little trip. Some men came and then kidnapped both of them. After a lot of physical and mental torture they killed Tetsuyas’ father right in front of his eyes; this caused Tetsuya to go into a coma. When police raided that place they found him. Tetsuya was hospitalized and stayed in coma for a month but recovered after a lot of efforts of his grandmother and mother. When he was discharged; Tetsuya was different, he had lost the spark of his eyes and wouldn’t even talk. But his grandmother and mother helped. As life was turning normal Tetsuyas’ family started receiving threats; Mrs. Kuroko out of the fear of not losing her child moved to Tokyo without informing anybody. There they met Cain Mateo who gave them his house on rent. But this Cain Mateo helped in more than one ways; he helped Tetsuya gain his spark back; caused him to start talking, gave him a job at his company, gave them the property papers of the house, helped Tetsuya pass high school and helped Tetsuya land a name in Tokyo High on scholarship. And according to my calculations; and my observations, I think he is in love with Tetsuya too. Other than that, according to Tetsuyas’ medical reports, he has quite a fragile condition and it is recommended to keep him away from all kinds of stress and keep him happy. Are you all following me?”

Everybody nodded as they let the information sink in them about what happened to their precious birdie in these three years; all of them felt a lump in their throat form- unable to swallow. Everyone blamed themselves internally; **_‘if only I was there with him in those times!’_**  each of them thought; but Akashis’ voice brought them back to reality as he said “So this is what we are going to do; we will make sure nobody hurts Tetsuya; we will start from scratch; land a place in that fragile heart of his; eradicate any threat to him and make sure nobody comes in our way. And lastly, this **Cain Mateo** HAS to go. Agreed?”

Everybody nodded. Akashi sighed and looked at them; then said “Very well then, let us proceed towards the dining room for some dinner, then, I will arrange for your drop at your homes accordingly.” Everybody nodded in approval as they headed towards the dining room with Akashi.

Each and every one of them had only thing on their minds- **Kuroko!**

* * *

 

Cain looked at Kuroko as they sat in a fancy restaurant; Cain smiled and said “You are looking breath-taking Kuro-chan.”

 Kuroko blushed a bit at the statement as he replied “Thank you Cain-san.”

Cain smiled as he looked at the blunette.

Both of them ate their dinner in silence with Cain cracking a joke or starting a topic every now and then and Kuroko answering as usual. Cain never touched the topic of his university or Kagami; much to Kurokos relief.

When they were finished with dinner Cain held Kurokos’ hand and kissed its top; blood rushed to the smallers’ cheek as he burned a shade of red; Cain smiled as he got to his knees and brought out a black velvet box; he opened the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring adorning a diamond.

Kurokos’ jaw dropped as Cain spoke “Kuroko Tetsuya, I know it is sudden but I want to ask you that would you give me the honors of becoming Cain Tetsuya? I have always wanted to tell you this and I wanted to wait for the right time but I listened to my instincts and I thought that today is the day; today when we met, I actually went to pick up this ring to propose you and I found you. Kuroko Tetsuya; this may sound stupid; but, if happiness starts with H; just know that mine starts with U. I love you Kuroko Tetsuya. I love you so damn much. Please be mine.”

Kuroko looked at the man who was on his knees holding out a diamond ring towards him and proposing him….

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! THAT TOOK AN AWFULLY LONG TIME TO WRITE. I AM SO SORRY MY READERS THAT IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE.  
> BUT I TRIED MY BEST… I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LONG UPDATE… XD  
> AND WE HAVE A CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
> WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?  
> By the way guys; what do you think of the new chapter and my new OC; I had to bring him up in this chapter… lol….  
> So tell me what you think?  
> What do you think of Kagami joining forces with GoM and Haizaki in a league of his own?  
> What do you think that should Kuroko say yes or no?  
> I am waiting for your reviews!  
> Please reviews… I’d love to know what each and every one of you think of this!  
> And the greater the amount of reviews… the quicker I update.  
> Till then take care! Stay healthy.  
> I hope you all are not disappointed in this chapter!  
> PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE LEAVE A THOUGHT NOTE ^^  
> LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT! *HEART*


	5. THE PROPOSAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS… WE MEET AGAIN ^^  
> I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY BUT I GOT BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY AND THEN I GOT SICK AND THEN UNIVERSITY WORK PILED UP ONE AFTER THE OTHER.  
> FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING MY LITTLE WORK; IT REALLY BOOSTED ME UP!  
> IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT MY STORY RECEIVED SUCH POSITIVE RESPONSES ^_^  
> YOU ARE SUCH AN ENCOURAGING AUDIENCE!  
> JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW THE ONE WHO MOTIVATED ME TO UPDATE WAS bloodspinat; I love you so much! So just for you I updated within an hour of reading your message and replying to it!
> 
> \- Now off to chapter 5 ^^  
> \- ENJOY!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 5: THE PROPOSAL**

* * *

 

**_When they were finished with dinner Cain held Kurokos’ hand and kissed its top; blood rushed to the smallers’ cheek as he burned a shade of red; Cain smiled as he got to his knees and brought out a black velvet box; he opened the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring adorning a diamond._ **

**_Kurokos’ jaw dropped as Cain spoke “Kuroko Tetsuya, I know it is sudden but I want to ask you that would you give me the honors of becoming Cain Tetsuya? I have always wanted to tell you this and I wanted to wait for the right time but I listened to my instincts and I thought that today is the day; today when we met, I actually went to pick up this ring to propose you and I found you. Kuroko Tetsuya; this may sound stupid; but, if happiness starts with H; just know that mine starts with U. I love you Kuroko Tetsuya. I love you so damn much. Please be mine.”_ **

**_Kuroko looked at the man who was on his knees holding out a diamond ring towards him and proposing him…._ **

* * *

 

The young boy looked at the other dumbfounded as the raven gave off a charming smile; his turquoise eyes gleaming with anticipation and hope to see the response the younger would give to the sudden proposal. Kuroko opened his mouth but no words escaped those parted lips.

Cain smiled and looked at the other as he got off his knees and sat beside the younger male; he held the others’ smaller hand in his own and spoke “shocked?”

“Y- hmmm….” The blunette was speechless; he had no idea what to do or say; this was so sudden, like his day wasn’t already filled with surprises and here was another sitting in front of him with a diamond ring on the table.

The boy took a sip of water as he took deep breaths to clear off his mind; sighing he finally replied after gaining back his composure and voice that he had lost somewhere as the confession came; he started “Cain-san, you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure! I think I’m going to get rejected here- ouch!”

“it’s nothing like that Cain-san; it’s just that this whole day had been a whirlwind of events and I had no idea that this would come; if I have to be blunt and honest here; I’d say that can you give me some time to think about it?”

“Well I am really sorry if I did this at the wrong time; but honestly Tets-chan I’ve done my waiting, I’m done staring at you from behind; and I’m done holding it all in; for once I just want to hold you; I want this sweet vanilla essence to cling to my existence every day I wake up; I want to see your beautiful face right next to me the second I wake up, I want to entangle myself in you, I want us to interlock our destinies, I might sound selfish but I want you all to myself because I am afraid that if I don’t get to be with you I might end up losing myself to the one I was years before you moved in my life.”

“Do you really think that I am the one for you?”

“Never had any doubts. By the way; what do you have to think about?”

“Cain-san; you know that my… um… m-my d-da-dad… *breathes heavily* was m-mu-…” within moments large drops of water started making their way out of the young ones eyes. Cain wasted no time in rushing to the Youngers side as he slowly hugged him and started rubbing his back slowly shushing him.

Kuroko backed away as he took another sip of water as he continued “and you know that I have nobody else but my grandma and my mom; if I marry you then you’d want me to move in with you and I can’t leave my mom all alone; I’m scared.”

“Is this all you’re worried about? Who said that I’ll be taking only you; auntie will come with us, I think my house is large enough and honestly Tetsuya; it saddens me to know that you think that I’d abandon my auntie like that, she is the mom I’ve dreamed of having, and I intend to protect her. If you want we can even get your grandmother to live with us; and we’d be one happy family.”

“You’re willing to do that?”

“Even without you asking, but all you have to do is be mine forever.” Said Cain in the Youngers ear; as he hugged the smaller male tightly.

Kuroko blushed to a shade of God-knows-what-shade-of-red-is-that.

“But I need to ask mom first.”

“Of course you can; but can you at least give me the honors of putting this ring on you?”

“But what if mom says no?”

“Then you can keep it too as you are already the sole keeper of my heart and soul; a ring is just a petty thing; you can consider it a gift from your friend then.” The man smiled as the words escaped his lips.

Slowly, Kuroko extended his hand towards the older man as the other put the ring on the fragile finger and kissed the top of the hand. Cain stood up and extended a hand towards the smaller boy and said “Let’s go shall we, I’ve got some food packed for auntie, make sure she eats it. I’ll wait for you answer; take your time but don’t take too long because I don’t think I can hold back any longer. And just so you know, no matter what reply you’ll give me, I’ll always love you and will be the same for you. Now let’s get you home, I’ve got some work to do and you’ve got classes tomorrow. Kanade will come to pick you up at 8 in the morning so be ready okay. I’m sorry I couldn’t send him today since he was busy but he will be there tomorrow. Let’s go tets-chan.”

Kuroko gave him his hand to take as they made their way to the car.

* * *

 

During the journey Kuroko looked at Cain; he was a gorgeous man Kuroko had to admit; everything about him was charming and charismatic, he was every girls’ dream- the perfect dreamboat. His jet black hair and moon-pale skin did his features justice; his piercing emerald green eyes could see through your soul and when they were angry a glint of red would be visible in them. If Kuroko were any girl; he’d be a hormonal mess at such a close proximity to this man who had such a fine built; a three-piece suit always adorning his stature and three of his fingers of his left and the remaining two of his right hand always adorned rings; the ring on his thumb had the insignia of his family name, this punctual gentleman always wore the best of the best wristwatches and always had a strong dominating scent; protective but screaming out power and fear! This was what explained the man sitting next to the smaller and timid man.

Cain looked at the other and smiled. He said “Looks like you’re analyzing me as if I were a subject on whom you had to give a presentation within a minute.”

“You can say.”

“So what’s your inference Tetsuroko-chan?”

“Why do you call me by so many different names?”

“Coz its fun. Don’t you like it?”

“No! it’s annoying. But you always call me Tetsuya in front of my mom.”

“Gotta keep my reputation you know!”

“You’re so sly!”

“I will take that as a compliment. But this will not stop me from calling you with various names.”

“I hate you….”

“I love you too.” Smiled the elder man as he stopped the car in front of Kurokos house and escorted the boy inside.

He stood at the door and said “I’m sorry I have some work to take care of, otherwise I’d love to stay.”

“I wasn’t inviting you inside.” Kuroko gave a blunt reply.

“Glad to have you back.” Smiled the elder as he started the engine of his vehicle and headed off; Kuroko called from behind “Cain-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for today.”

“Don’t mention it! I’ll wait for your answer and I’ll see you in office tomorrow.” With this Cain stepped on his race and went towards his destination.

* * *

 

Kuroko closed the main door as he stepped inside the lounge where his mother sat peacefully watching T.V; Kuroko put the food in plates and on a tray as he came to his mother and placed all the food in front of her that contained starters, main course and desserts; she smiled and kissed her son.

They both ate in silence as Kuroko told his mother about what happened at the dinner and his mother listened to him with interest- a smile on her face. Then Kuroko stopped and took a deep breath, his mother spoke up, “and then what happened Tetsuya?”

“And then… umm… he… um….”

“What love? What did he do?” she said; panic evident in her tone.

“He.. Proposed me to marry him.”

“What?”

* * *

 

Kanade rushed in the large mansion; walking briskly as he headed towards the main door and stood in front of it, within moments the door opened and Cain came in; the hall was filled with men wearing black suits.

Emerald eyes searched for a certain somebody and lips parted to erupt into an authoritative roar “KANADE!”

“Right here master.” The said man rushed to his masters’ side as he hung his head low.

“Where are they?”

“Master the dealing party is seated in our conference hall and all the pieces are in their place; the chances of failure are none. Everything is under control.”

“Good.”

“Anything else my lord?”

“You’re going to be responsible to pick up Tetsuya from his place and drop him to his university and vice versa. Understood?”

“As you wish my lord.”

“Good, now let’s go to the conference hall.”

Cain took proud steps through the large halls of his mansion, as he moved every turn people bowed in front of him and welcomed him. The man was proud in every single step he took his essence screamed danger.

Cain entered the large room within minutes and closed the doors behind him; he took his special seat made from black polished wood with a purple interior and a large insignia of his authority and power carved on the head of the chair. He turned towards the six men seated there, each with two body guards. Cain rested his chin on his hands and said “Shall we begin gentlemen?”

* * *

 

Mrs. Kuroko looked at her son who was flustered and she said “He proposed you?”

“Yes… but I promise mom I didn’t give any reply.” Said the smaller boy as he closed his hands into a fist and shook a little.

“But why honey? Why didn’t you say yes?”

“I’m so sorry mom i… what?”

Mrs. Kuroko smiled as she cupped Kurokos’ face as kissed his cheek. She continued “I never knew that this day would come so soon, although I had an idea that it would come to this, why didn’t you say yes?”

“Because I had no idea how to respond and I was scared of leaving you.”

“Oh my baby.” Said the older woman as she hugged he boy. “Say yes to him, don’t worry about me, I’ll go back to your grandma and then you and Cain-san can come to visit us there.”

“But Cain-san said that you both could stay with us at his place.”

“No love, it doesn’t look decent, besides I don’t like Tokyo that much, I like our breezy place, you can always come visit. But always know that I am happy to see that finally there’s somebody to take care of you and I can die happy now.”

“Don’t say that mom.” Said Kuroko as tears formed in his eyes, he buried his face in his moms’ chest and whispered “I don’t want to lose anyone anymore.”

Mrs. Kuroko kissed her son as both of them cried softly. She wiped her sons’ tears and said “go now, get some rest and when you go to work tomorrow don’t forget to tell Cain-san that you agree to marry him.”

The boy smiled and headed off to his room. He lay on his bed and thought before closing his eyes ‘what a day?’

* * *

 

Cain looked at the briefcases of money placed in front of him and the bodies lying on the floor and the heads resting on the tables, he put his revolver down and said with in an angry tone “Don’t ever mention MY Tetsuyas’ name from your low-class filthy mouths.”

He threw his gun on the table and came outside; Kanade rushed to his side, he looked at the other- emerald shined a beautiful red as he ordered “Pick up the money and clean up the mess, I am tired and I need to rest, get my bath ready.”

“As you wish master.” Kanade bowed as Cain left the place and headed to his room.

* * *

 

Kanade sighed inwardly and thought ‘I wonder when will you come Tetsuya-sama to save my master from his own demons?’ he looked at the men standing behind him and signaled them; they moved on the signal and went inside the room.

* * *

 

Kanade headed towards Cains’ room and prepped his bath.

* * *

 

Cain sat in his bath-tub; his hair and body wet as he closed his eyes and whispered “Come and be mine already Tetsuya… I can’t wait any longer.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS IS IT!  
> HOW WAS IT MY LOVELIES?  
> REVIEW MAYBE!  
> By the way I am really sorry for the late update; I was busy with university and exams.  
> What did you think of Cain? Yes he is the newOC.  
> And to the reviewer who asked what kind of feelings Kuroko held for Kagami: well Kagami was somebody important to Kuroko, the one he thought would never leave him and he was starting to develop feelings when Kagami left it broke Kuroko and shut his heart permanently as he had have this happen to him twice and he wasn’t ready to take another fall so he shut himself completely.  
>  So PLEASE REVIEW! I shall love you all forever!  
> Thank you all for reviewing, favoring and liking and following my work!  
> I love you all so much!  
> Until next time.


	6. 5.1: CAIN (running in Circles EXTRA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers… we meet again after such a long time….  
> FIRSTLY, THANK YOU ALL FOR LIKING MY WORK AND FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND LOVE!  
> LOVE YOU ALL TOO  
> SECONDLY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I WAS CAUGHT UP IN A LOT OF UNIVERSITY WORK; BUT HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter; review to tell me what you guys think!   
> Love ya all *heart*

**CHAPTER 5.1 EXTRA: CAIN**

* * *

 

**Kanade** sat in his room looking at an old picture as he looked at the people that were captured on that piece of paper; a person with purple shoulder-length hair and aqua-green eyes; he was giving a wide smile and held a lady with golden hair and blue eyes by her waist; that woman was holding a boy; an exact copy of the older man. Kanade sighed as he whispered “what in the world has happened?”

* * *

 

** 25 years ago **

A five-year old Kanade stood in front of a large room in the corridor which was occupied by at least 75 men; all worried, everyone was exchanging looks- it had been almost 2 hours, and they demanded results. Kanade pulled a man’s’ pants demanding attention; the said man looked at the younger boy as he said “What is it kana-kun?”

“When will boss and mistress come out?”

“As soon as they’re done.” The man smiled at the boy. Kanade was about to say something again when a man came outside with wide grin and said “It’s a boy!”

Every man in the hall roared in joy as they screamed with joy and happiness. The addressed man smirked and said “His name will be Cain.” Everybody nodded in happiness as they hugged each other while congratulating each other on the birth of their young boss. Kanade looked at the taller man and said “Big boss….”

“Yeah? Oh Kanade? What is it?”

“So does it mean I get someone to protect? Just like dad?”

“Yes you do son. Anything else?”

“Will your boyfriend be here anytime soon?”

“I don’t think so son….”

Kanade looked at the older man as he left the place and went to his wife and infant.

* * *

 

** 4 years later **

Kanade; now 9 years old was playing hide and seek with a 4 year old Cain as Kanade hid and his master Cain was the seeker- the rest of the group were also hiding. Cains’ mom had gone to meet up with her parents and Cains’ dad sat on a couch as he waited patiently for somebody to arrive.

Kanade peeked from behind the curtain as he saw their black Mercedes stop in front of the mansion and a man with black hair and soft blue eyes came inside the mansion; Cains’ dad stood up with joy as he wrapped his arms around the smaller males’ waist. The other wrapped his arms around the others neck and said in a silky voice “Mateo… I….” the other just hushed the smaller male as he kissed the nape of the smallers’ neck and started kissing him along his jaw-line; the smaller man moaned as he pulled himself away from the taller brute. He whispered in pants “Mateo….”

“Come on Kuroko; I’ve been waiting to kiss you like this for so long; please let me.”

“I would’ve if I were exclusively yours…”

“What do you mean love?”

“The thing is… Mateo… I’m married and my wife is to be expecting soon.”

“WHAT??!!???”

“I know it is a shocking story but my parents didn’t….”

SLAP! “AND WHAT? YOU LET THEM… WHAT? ARE YOU THAT WEAK TO SPEAK UP FOR YOURSELF?”

Tears ran down Kurokos’ face as he held his bruised cheek; finally, after mustering up enough courage he said “What about you huh? You said that you loved me; yet you married another woman and didn’t even tell me; I came to know when I happened to find you with her and your 3 year old son and you introduce me to her as your colleague. Don’t you think I felt betrayed; I screamed to the world that I love you, that I am gay; I got disowned by my family for you; they beat me up- yet you don’t give a rats ass about me! Am I that unworthily? So, when my father forcefully got me married two weeks ago I didn’t say a word after my vows; my mind was already numb from all the beating. And yet I am the weak one? Look at yourself **Head of all the Mafias;** look at yourself and tell me who’s the weaker one?”

SLAP! “Shut up! Get out! We’re through.”

Kuroko wiped his tears as he left the masion. Mateo roared “Kanade!! Get Cain; we’re going to start some serious training from tomorrow onwards; he is soon going to succeed all the mafias, we need to get him in shape.”

Kanade trembled as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

** 16 years later:  **

**[CAINS’ POV]**

I sat on my couch and looked at my wrist watch for the umpteenth time. It was almost time; with a final tick I held my cell phone and dialed a certain number; the number I was very well aware of. After a long pause I finally heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Who is it?”

“ _Night~_ ”

“Oh… its you.”

“Why the dead voice?”

“What do you want?”

“Ah ah ah… remember what I taught you… mannerism.”

“What do you need?”

“I believe you know very well what I need… _you!_ ”

“Tsk…”

“So what are you doing?”

“Making them lunch.”

“Ah nice… so prepare their dinner alongside the lunch because you’ll be running a bit late tonight; oh and when you come, please make something for me too.”

“….”

“Don’t you get it? THE CAR WILL BE WAITING OUTSIDE AT ITS USUAL PLACE; GET THE DINNER READY AND GET YOUR PRETTY ASS HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! DON’T MAKE ME WAIT NIGHT CREST! CLEAR?”

“K”

“Thought so. Very well then bye.”

I hung up and waited patiently for my little prize to arrive. Today we were going to have some extra fun. I smirked due to excitement.

After a while purple came and stood beside me, I looked at him and he gave a reassuring nod, I smiled and got up as I saw a figure approaching me escorted by two of my very precious men. I came close and held his face in between my fingers to make him look up at me; he looked up and I saw those burning red eyes pierce into me. I always described his eyes as something like a fire dragon that would burn anything it sees; melting or disintegrating the others very existence; but I was going to take more than those daring eyes to make me disappear. I smirked and demanded “wider!” and my pet didn’t do as I said, in fact he lowered his eyes. No matter how much my favorite he will never listen to me, the reason I have to personally train him. Irritated I said in a demanding tone “I said WIDER!” still no response, angered I gave him right across the face and he fell on the tiled floor; still not looking up.

I looked up at the pair and they left closing the door of my mansion completely. Then when I was confirmed that there was nobody here besides us I knelt down and held my prizes’ face making him look into my eyes and I said “remember what I told you night; I don’t like it when somebody disobeys me; especially when it is you. So now, open these orbs wider so I can have a better look.” And he did as he was told, he opened his eyes wider and I saw those orbs that could easily set me on fire. I gave off my famous jerk smirk- it was famous in the mafias as the jerk smirk!

I stood up and gave night a hand; as usual he ignored being assisted by me and stood up on his own- stubborn child. I led him into my room and then made him sit in front of my dressing table; reaching out I caressed his bruised cheek and gave it a soft peck; as usual he pulled away until I held him in position and finally placed my lips on his- he shut his lips but I had been doing him for such a long time I bet he’d respond even if it was a little. But once again I was wrong, his eyes were wide open filled with hatred and his lips shut and he backed away. SMACK! He looked at me, his mouth loosened a bit and I started ravishing those red lips; I put my tongue inside and brushed it above his, I explored all I needed until I felt hand closed in fists pushing me away; I backed away and night coughed trying to get in as much air as he could. I wiped some of the saliva off my lower lip and licked it. He gave me a disgusted look and looked away.

For the millionth time I held his face in position again as I opened the mascara and told him to open his eyes wide; but I knew he wouldn’t so I threw him on the floor; placed each of my knee on his hand and using my free hand opened his eyes wide to apply ample mascara on those beautifully long lashes, after I had finished my ministrations I let the boy go who quickly rushed for the exit.

Not so fast and I grabbed a handful of the boys messy black hair and pulled him back beside me. I smirked and said seductively in his ear “Now how about you make me something good to eat.” I licked his ear lobe and gave it a lick; he gasped and clutched onto the fabric of my black dress pants. The sound alone was enough to give me a hard on. Night crest you have officially become my lust. I guided the boy into the kitchen; he grabbed an apron, rolled up his sleeves and started taking out pans and chicken and started doing work. I kept looking at the boy working so beautifully in my kitchen; after some time I approached the boy.

Slowly I held him from his slender waist and placed a kiss on his neck; he moved away uncomfortably but I whispered in his ear seductively “Don’t move or let the food burn or I swear I’ll personally burn your little Krissy.” as I had thought my little pet obeyed. I put my hand on his belt and unbuckled it; I could feel his uneasiness but- like I care! I undid the belt and threw it aside, I streak of sweat rolled down his cheek; I noticed it and licked it off. Then I undid his pants and boxers and pulled them down ordering him to get rid of them or I’d hit on his already bruised knees. He obeyed- guess he didn’t want to go home crawling. At this thought I chuckled. I had left my night in only his t-shirt and an apron. He kept on frying the chicken- trying to keep his calm.

I kissed his cheek and then let go. He didn’t bother… no worries; I wasn’t going to make his cooking easy. I took out two of the best new equipment I had bought just for him. I came back and slowly slipped a cock-ring on his penis. He looked back in surprise, I said with a smile “I thought I’d discipline you in the kitchen today.” I smirked and turned it on; it was special indeed because it came with the fun of vibrations too. Then I inserted a vibrator in his ever-so-tight hole and turned it on maximum. He put his head between his arms and placed it on the slab; I came close; as much as my body could get me and I said “Don’t let it burn night~” he got up a bit trembling and started to cook with as much concentration as he could. But he would often drop the spatula or join his now-almost-purple knees together. He was in pain and he needed a release but I was enjoying to my full. He turned one of the stoves off and then fell to his knees- just the way I had taught him. I came to him; he was clutching his shirt and panting. I held his face and removed the apron and then pressed our lips together. “Mmmphh” was his only response as he tried to protest; I looked at his flushed face; those cheeks red and those eyelashes in a perfect shape- a bit wet with some tears. I thought it was enough as I was also at my edge; but what was the fault in teasing my love a little more. I slowly removed his shirt and tossed it aside. I held him up and made him face the slab. He held him for support and then I licked his back; another gasp. I removed the vibrator from his back and in one swift motion I entered him dry- if only he’d get wet like all of the others. A scream escaped his throat and his eyes went wide with fear; yes this was the expression I loved to see on my beloved nights face; the ever so tough night just broke down to this; enter him raw and he falls.

Without any signal and any chance for him to adjust to my size I rammed in him again- another scream guiding a fresh stream of tears alongside them. I slowly removed the cock-ring and he came- poor boy. I kept thrusting in and out- his walls tightening on my length just felt so damn good; night crest always felt amazing. I believe even if I fuck him when he turns 80 he’d still be able to send me off to a whole new world of pleasure. And then I hit it; but he didn’t scream in pleasure; it was still pained and he said with his tear-stained face “stop!” like hell I would; it only increased my pace. Then I turned him around to face me and I lifted him up and started pounding in his sweet little and tight ass. His arms were trembling but he managed to keep himself stable. Thrust after another I finally changed his position one last time. I made him turn to the side and lifted his left leg- placing it on my shoulder and started pounding in him; the tears never stopped and just encouraged me to fuck him harder and senseless.

With some final and harder thrusts I came inside him and let go. His legs trembled and he fell on the floor; my semen made its way out of his abused hole; but it was red. I smiled deviously and said “so you bled again?” still no response. Finally he looked up and I saw that the mascara had made tracks of tears on his cheeks- cute. The sight of him sitting there like a beautiful slave with his hands between his legs and tear-stained face with maroon lips gave me another hard-on. And this one intended to go somewhere else.

I held his face up and said as I grabbed his hair “now how about a nice suck or you know what happens.” This was all I needed to say and he stick out his tongue holding my length in his hands and started wiping off the semen.

He licked the semen off and then licked the tip, slowly and sensually he put the tip in his mouth sucking it slightly and then slowly and sexily put the whole length in his skillful mouth. I had taught him well. He sucked on my cock until I couldn’t take it anymore and I came in his mouth. When that happened he struggled. I grabbed his hair and held him in place so that he doesn’t move. I pulled out my now limp manhood and placed a hand on his lips. He started moving his hands and legs- trying to break free but I held him in place and I ordered “swallow!” after knowing that there was no escape, he finally swallowed. Some made its way down. He looked so precious at that moment- drugged out eyes, slightly parted lips, heavy breathing, wide opened legs, and in between those legs was my semen- some of it still dripping out of him and his perfectly abused body.

The moment he gained conscious he ran to my bathroom. I knew he was going to vomit; happened every time.

I walked over to the food, put some for myself on the plate and proceeded to the lounge. As night came out fully dressed I told him to clean up the mess he made; he did so. When he was done I pulled him close to me and kissed him; as I pulled away I told him that the food was delicious but it was a bit cold- I received a death-glare. Then I told him that it was a wrap for today, he could go home. Before I could even finish the sentence he ran out of my mansion and out of my sight. I called my men to keep an eye on him because the body ravished by me shall stay pure and only touched by me; nobody had the right to touch it the way I did. Night was is and always will be mine and mine alone. And nobody can change this fact. Not even night!

I called my Kanade and told him to mail today’s video to Faith Crest after muting my voice and censoring my face. He would love to see some porn tonight.

With that I took in a sip of my vodka and laughed as Kanade exited the room.

* * *

 

** 6 months later: **

** [NORMAL POV] **

Cain stood there with a wide smirk as he looked at the pool of blood in front of him; Night and his two brothers- Kirss and Faith; were in a pool of their own blood; he had shot them one at a time.

Kanade looked at the monster standing in front of him as Cain looked back at the other and ordered “Clean up this mess….”

“But didn’t you love him?” Kanade dared to ask.

“Love? Love is for the weak… I just got bored…. Dad says love is for the weak… I don’t love… I play… now clean up this mess!”

“Yes master.” Kanade bowed as Cain exited leaving Kanade alone in front of the bloody mess.

* * *

 

** 2 years later: **

Mateo paced his study as he waited for an urgent phone call; Cain looked at him and said “Dad? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine son… I am just waiting for a phone call….”

“From whom?”

“I got some underground intel that a person was kidnapped by one of the mafias and I need to confirm the place where he is taken.”

“And when was he kidnapped?”

“Almost two months ago.”

“Umhmm~ so is he _that_ important? I’ve never seen you **this** worried about someone….”

“I’m fine son.”

RING RING~~~~

Mateo picked up the phone and after 10 minutes rushed out of the mansion as he loaded his AK-47. Cain looked at the retreating figure of his father and sat back sipping his tequila.

Mateo reached the dump and ordered his men to cover up the whole area; he entered the place and saw a boy with soft blue hair chained to the wall- bruised and bleeding passed out.

Mateo didn’t care; he just passed the boy and went in the basement.

As he entered the main basement he smelled sex; worried the taller man entered the middle of the basement to see a man with black hair and milky white skin exposed and raped; and beaten.

He rushed towards the lifeless body as he freed the man and started shaking him and calling out to him “Kuroko? Please… listen to me… open your eyes… come on…. I’m sorry… I love you… please just open up your eyes… god damn it… please… I love you….” He placed his lips on the bruised ones as he heard a gun-shot… before Mateo knew it he was on the ground with blood oozing out of the wound and his vision blurring as all he heard were gunshots; soon Mateos’ world turned black.

Cain looked at all of the people standing behind him as his father was lowered in the dirt; his father had passed away- murdered; gladly, all the people were arrested and a boy was found who was unconscious. Not a single tear made its way out of his eyes; his father taught him never to.

* * *

 

** 2 years later: **

Cain walked in a small house that he had put on rent in Tokyo; inside he saw a woman with light blue hair and brown eyes; she looked very weak. Cain scanned the woman; she didn’t look quite well-off; maybe he should tell them that he can’t give them the house on rent; he wasn’t going to get a good amount of money.

The woman was with another elderly woman who looked like the woman who wanted to purchase the house on rent; they looked from a very small town as shown by their lack of dressing sense- Cain was bored the moment he looked at them- yeah; he was going to tell them off.

The younger of the two woman opened her mouth to say something but Cain raised his hand causing her to go quiet; he was about to say something when he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire 24 years of his life, and instead of telling the woman off he ended up saying “you can stay; how much can you give me? Tell me what you can afford by tomorrow.”

“Huh?”

“By the way….”

“Yes?”

“Who is he?”

The woman looked back to see a boy with baby blue hair and blurred baby blue eyes; skin as white as snow; she sniffled as she said “He… umm… he is my son; Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Cain scanned the boy who stood in the corner of the room like a lifeless doll ‘I wonder how beautiful these lips would look if they were smiling to their fullest?’ thought Cain.

Cain looked back at Kanade who raised his eyebrow; questioning his masters’ decision. Cain nodded and said “Well, I’ll see you again someday. Here’s my number, if you have any kind of problem, just let me know. See you again Mrs. Kuroko.”

The other smiled and bowed. Cain nodded as he turned to leave; but as he turned he saw the small blunettes eyes well up with tears as he mentioned the name Kuroko.

Cain sat in his car; unsure of why he let these commoners stay at his luxury villa in the first place and why his heart ached as he saw the fragile boy tear up…. Everything was so confusing….

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS IT!!!  
> WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS?  
> I KNOW IT HAS BEEN LATE; BUT I FOUND THIS CHAPTER AS NECESSARY!  
> I’M SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO WERE WAITING FOR KUROKOS’ YES TO CAIN… SORRY GUYS :)  
> ANY COMMENTS?  
> REVIEWS MAYBE!  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME  
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy love, yaoi, smut, maybe Mpreg, and lots of fluff ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO ONCE AGAIN MY FANS…  
> I TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING… I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG ASS TIME….  
> BUT HERE I AM….  
> AT LEAST I AIN'T DEAD! XP  
> So, off with the new chapter… right where we last left off!  
> By the way, I’m glad to have everyone's’ thoughts on Cain ^^

**CHAPTER 6: SO WE MEET AGAIN**

* * *

 

**_Kuroko smiled and headed off to his room. He lay on his bed and thought before closing his eyes ‘what a day?’_ **

The next day came quite earlier than expected by the young blunette. On the wakeup call from his mother, Kuroko got up, got ready after tidying his room and went downstairs. His mother greeted him with her usual smile- the addressed boy smiled back as he dug into his breakfast. As he finished his toast and jam he heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Kuroko smiled and said as she hummed while reaching for the door “I wonder who it would be at this early hour?” Kuroko looked at his mother as he finished the glass of juice- he replied “I think it’s Kanade-san. Cain-san said that he’d send him over to pick me up, though I told him that there was no need.” His mother smiled as she opened up the door to reveal Cain standing with a bright smile on his face and Kanade not so far behind.

The small female squealed as she hugged the man and said “Cain dear; so nice of you to join us at this early hour.”

The addressed man smiled and said “Well, I thought I’d pick Tetsuya up since I have to leave early too.”

“Come on in.”

“Very well, sorry for my intrusion. Good morning Tetsuya!” Cain smiled as he looked at Kuroko with eyes brimming with anticipation; Kuroko looked at the taller male as heat rushed to his cheeks- unable to control his stutter and blush the boy replied “Good morning to you too Cain-san.”

Mrs. Kuroko looked at her blushing son and the taller brute and said “So, Cain-kun, I heard you proposed my Tets-chan.”

Cain messed up his hair nervously and said “Uh… yes I did.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. I told Tetsuya to accept it. Just one little request.”

“Thank you so much! You don’t know what this means to me auntie.”

“I can see with the spark in your eyes about what it means to you. You really love my Tetsuya don’t you?”

“More than anything and anybody. He means the world to me. I would even kill for him.”

“It makes me happy to know that my Tetsuya will be in good hands.”

“You won’t be staying with us?”

“No sweetie; this busy city life is not made for me. I’ll go back to my mother once you are married.”

“Oh… though I wish you’d stay.”

“I’d rather not interfere in your personal lives.”

Cain blushed a shade of scarlet. He cleared his throat as he looked at Kuroko who was blushing like he had spilled paint all over him. The smaller male dashed off to the car in order to avoid the conversation. The raven looked at the escaping blunette as he looked at his soon to be mother in law and said “What was the request auntie?”

“Nothing sweetie; after looking at your face and determination I don’t think I need to request anything from you. Although I would like to ask one thing….”

“Anything auntie….”

“When are you going to marry him?”

“….”

“Come on!”

“…. Ummmm…. I don’t know…. To be honest I didn’t think that I’d make it this far, much less think about a wedding date.”

“Aw sweetie…. How about next month?”

“Will Tetsuya be okay with it?”

“I think my baby will be fine with it. It would be great; next month it is then.” The elder woman smiled as she reached to kiss the taller male on his forehead. The other hugged the female and said “Guess I should be going, my fiancé needs to go to university.” He winked at the older woman as he exited the place.

* * *

 

Mrs. Kuroko looked at the exiting figure clad in purple dress-shirt and black dress-pants who entered a black Mercedes as Kanade closed the door, taking him away. She smiled as she closed the door and said “I wish my baby stays happy with him; this PTSD is taking a real big toll on his health. Please keep my baby happy. Oh Kuroko dear….” He hugged the picture of her husband as she broke down sobbing.

* * *

 

Cain looked at Kuroko who was fidgeting his thumbs as he tried to look outside the black mirrors of the car. Cain sighed as he held the smaller males’ chin in between his index finger and thumb and said “Tetsuya… look at me.” Kuroko did as he told and opened up those cerulean eyes wide enough to look at the aqua-green. Cain gave a warm smile as he slowly inched closer; closing the gap in between them slowly.

The raven opened his mouth and breathed out- warm breath danced on the young blunette sending shivers down his spine as his milky cheeks puffed with a shade of red. Cain whispered “I’ve been dreaming to do this; and now I finally have the chance.” And he pressed his pale-ice-cold-lips on the red full lips. “Mmmph….” Came the muffled voice from the smaller boy; a barrier broke in the taller male as he tilted the smallers’ face for a better access to those lips; soon enough lips moved in a rhythm as Cain moved Kurokos’ hands locking them above his neck as he pulled the boy towards himself as he held him like some kind of life-force; pulling him flush against his much-hotter body. Only when he thought that the smaller needed some air he backed away.

Cain took a look at the smaller boy who was panting as his face burned a scarlet red. Cain looked away and said “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

“…. *pants* ….”

“Well, guess we will have a lot of time to get intimate when we get married after one month.”

“WHAT?”

“Yes… auntie gave me this date.”

“bu-…..”

The car stopped.

Kuroko without giving a second glance rushed out of the car as he entered the university; still blushing and panting. He rushed towards his department finally finding his class and sat inside.

* * *

 

Kuroko felt steady after 2 hours- his breathing normal and his heartbeat stable. Not long after he received a text; opening it he read:

**_From: Cain-san_ **

**_Subject: hope I didn’t scare you?_ **

**_Body: tets-chan; I apologize if I scared you but I got excited; if you are not okay with us marrying in such a short time, we can wait; I’ve been waiting for such a long time, I think I can wait for a bit longer. Anyhow, I hope you’re doing well. Tell me when should I send Kanade to pick you up? Love you!_ **

Kuroko smiled as he read the text and quickly replied after shoving his phone in his pocket. He was not mad at getting married in a month; he was worried if he’d prove a good partner for somebody as loving as Cain; will he be able to return all the love he will be showered with? But then again he respected all of Cains’ wishes- if it was a marriage next month that’d make him happy then Kuroko was willing to marry him next month as well.

Kuroko sighed and smiled as he picked up his stuff and headed off for cooking class. As he entered the large room with pink pastry wallpaper and white furniture, he spotted a purple head; sighing he stood next to the giant. Murasakibara looked at Kuroko and smiled as he said “Ara Kurochin… I didn’t think I’d find you here.”

“Likewise Murasakibara-kun.”

“I look forward to making you taste all these goodies Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko smiled as both of them started paying attention to the teacher who was giving away instructions for today. Apparently, they had to do a frosting on a cupcake which was pre-provided to them. After taking the instructions Kuroko filled his piping bag with vanilla frosting. He closed the top and squeezed the bag a little to let out some frosting; but there was a lot of air in the bag and it spurted on Kuroko; all over his clothes and face. Ignoring the frosting spillage, Kuroko busied himself in covering the cupcake with the frosting rather than himself. But a little blunette with frosting all over himself was a very tempting sight for Murasakibara.

Indulged in work, Kuroko didn’t notice when a muscular and much larger arm snaked itself around his waist pulling him flush against the gigantic man. Kuroko looked at him and said quizzically “Murasakibara-kun?”

“Kurochin looks so delicious~~~~”

“Huh?” Kuroko looked at the taller man as he inched closer pulling out his tongue; Kuroko tried to push him away but it was useless; soon after Murasakibaras’ hot and wet tongue wiped vanilla frosting from the smallers’ cheek. Kuroko panted and blushed as a hot organ wiped him clean. Kuroko slid out of the chokehold and looked at the teacher; panting he said “May I use the restroom?” the teacher waved her hand in an approval; blushing to the act of intimacy she just witnessed.

* * *

 

Kuroko ran from the class and stopped in an empty hallway as he tried to steady his breath. Soon he felt a deadly and an authoritative aura around him; knowing the owner of the aura immediately the blunette said “Good morning Akashi-kun.”

Akashi looked at the smaller male and asked worriedly “Are you alright Tetsuya?”

“I’m fine Akashi-kun.”

“Care to tell me what happened in that cooking class?”

“Nothing to be worried about Akashi-kun. I’m fine.”

“When will you start telling me stuff? When did you get so distant?”

“I was never distant. All of you pushed me away. I kept standing there but you ran away.”

“Well, I’m running right back to you again Tetsuya; there’s nobody in this world I’d rather be with than you.”

“Well, I insist you find someone then, because I’m engaged and will be getting married next month.”

With this said the blunette returned back to his class leaving Akashi surprised- his eyes wide open. The other opened his mouth to call the smaller boy but nothing escaped his lips except for a longing whisper of “ _what?_ ”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEOPLE I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME  
> *BOWS DOWN IN APOLOGY*  
> BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.  
> I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT I HAVE MY EXAMS TILL 26TH MAY. PLEASE PRAY I DO GOOD  
> REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK  
> LOVE YOU GUYS


	8. Take it back let's rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy love, yaoi, smut, maybe Mpreg, and lots of fluff ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEOPLE I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME  
> *BOWS DOWN IN APOLOGY*  
> BUT IT’S JUST THAT I DIDN’T GET THE TIME, I WAS REALLY CAUGHT UP IN ALL OF THE WORK AT HOME AND OTHER TRIVIAL THINGS.  
> BUT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN… HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN… WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
> Let’s continue with it my readers.  
> Thank you for being such an incredible and supportive audience. I love you all. ^^

**CHAPTER 7: TAKE IT BACK LET’S REWIND…**

* * *

 

**_“Well, I insist you find someone then, because I’m engaged and will be getting married next month.”_ **

**_With this said the blunette returned back to his class leaving Akashi surprised- his eyes wide open. The other opened his mouth to call the smaller boy but nothing escaped his lips except for a longing whisper of “what?”_ **

* * *

 

Kuroko entered his class once again as he took his seat and started working with his cupcake- decorating it. Murasakibara looked at Kuroko and said “Kuro-chin…?”

“Yes Murasakibara-kun?”

“Ne~ are you alright Kuro-chin?”

“I’m fine… why did you ask?”

“You look disturbed…”

“Do I? How can you tell?”

“Hmmm…. Well, it’s just that I’ve spent three years with Kurok-chin and observing Kuro-chin was my favorite hobby so I think it’s safe to say that I can tell by your body language about your current condition.”

“You know Murasakibara-kun…”

“Hmmm?”

“You sound like a weird stalker….”

“ARA! Do I now?”

“Yes… anyhow… no I am not disturbed or anything… I am totally fine… just some things are bothering me… but it’s nothing you should worry about.”

*RING*

“Well, Murasakibara-kun… I have a class… I’ll see you then.”

“Bye~ Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko exited the culinary class with a much taller Murasakibara behind him.

Murasakibara was munching on his maibu when his phone rang; taking it out he saw he had received a text; opening it there it was;

**_From: Aka-Chin_ **

**_Subject: Meeting._ **

**_Body: Meet me in the front lawn at our usual place at 3:30 p.m when classes end. There is something really important I need to talk about._ **

**_Cc: Mido-chin; Kaga-chin; Ki-chin, Mine-chin._ **

Murasakibara texted him back and shoved his phone in his pocket again; he started moving to the café as he thought ‘I wonder what Akachin needs to talk about?’

* * *

 

Kuroko ran in his class as he took the last seat, he was trembling; he stood up to Akashi, his entire being was shaking. He was terrified. He felt like he was going to die; yet for some reason it felt like for the first time he had done something right-he wasn’t a little puppy whose chain would be yanked and he’d walk down the path shown to him. He had lived his entire life like that; he wasn’t going to keep on living like that.

Still in his thoughts he didn’t notice when somebody took a seat right next to him. But as soon as the pungent smell of a cigarette hit him he looked to his left only to see Haizaki sitting next to him. Scrunching up his nose a little bit Kuroko looked at him and said monotonously “HAizaki-kun, it’s not right to smoke.”

“What gives? Not like anybody cares or is waiting to stop me or anything!”

Kuroko pulled out the cigarette from Haizakis mouth and threw it outside the window; looking at him he said “And now there is. Really Haizaki-kun, stuff like this is really bad for your health. It’ll destroy your body in no time and you’d die the worst death possible. So, grow up!”

“Ah, somebody cares for somebody~” said Haizaki with a mischievous tone.

Kuroko smiled and said “Well, I’ve always cared for everybody and I still do. I want the best interests for everybody. But then again… a lot has happened and a lot is happening, it is all just overshadowing who I truly am.” Soon the smile turned upside down, and no matter how much Haizaki hated to admit it but he didn’t want to see the young blunette like that- it pained his heart.

Slowly wrapping an arm around Kurokos waist he pulled him flush against his tough chest, resting his head on his shoulder he whispered “Calm down candy, everything will be fine. You know you’re the last person I want to see sad… I know this isn’t like me but then again, a lot has happened and I too have changed, just so you know, if you ever need any kind of help, and I mean it _any_ kind of help just let me know and believe me even if I have to kill I’d kill for you. Because like it or not, my feelings for you will never change. I will always love you and obsess over you. You little cat!”

Kuroko looked at him wide eyed as water decorated his candy blue orbs, softly his plump lips formed an inaudible whisper of “Thank you” but audible enough to bring a smile on the taller mans’ face. Kissing the top of Kurokos’ head he said “Anytime alright. Just if you feel fine, do answer my feelings.”

Pulling himself away Kuroko said “I can’t….”

“Why? I’m not that beating machine… well, I’m worse but still my feelings are the same… I love you kid!”

“I appreciate your feelings Haizaki-kun, but the thing is that I’m getting married by the end of this month, which means within two weeks.”

“What the holy Fuck!!! Aren’t you a bit too young for this?”

“Well, we all have to get married one day right?”

“And you’re fucking okay with this shit?”

“HAizaki-kun please calm down…”

“Calm the fuck down you say? How the fuck can I calm down when a random somebody is going to take you away right in front of me? Why?”

“Would you please calm down and cut it out with the F-word please.”

“Candy… you don’t get it at all do you? You do know that you’re my sanity. Back then when I’d skip practice you’d always come to me and pass me a beautiful smile that’d always make my day. Then when Niji-san would beat me up, you’d come and tend to my wounds. Even when I tried to hit you, you just kept sitting there looking at my wounds with concern filled eyes. When Akashi threw me out of the team you came after me, tried to convince me to stay; and then those words **_please don’t leave_** ; then even at the winter cup you gave me a smile, I got punched by Aomine and bad-mouthed by the others but you welcomed me as usual. You think I wouldn’t fall for you? You think I wouldn’t want to keep you to myself? You think I wouldn’t have my words lost when I’d look at you. Even now you were the same, complementing my old hair, and all of a sudden the feelings came crashing back. I was happy to know that I could finally have you in my arms. This world is a cruel place, very cruel for a pure soul like you, I told you that long ago and now I wanted to protect you. I backed away when Akashi called a meeting to talk to everybody about something. I want to be alone with you. I want you so bad… and now you tell me that you’re getting married in two weeks? Isn’t this wrong to me?”

“Haizaki-kun… I am not that important at all…. Just a weakling. Nobody special. I really appreciate it but I’m nothing but a broken and shattered lost piece of glass….”

“But you’re my glass, the glass that shows the other the good in themselves, no matter how shattered. You’re you and nobody can change this fact. You little heart, it’ll never change, always pure….”

“Thank you Haizaki-kun.” Tears running down his face Kuroko held onto Haizaki as he cried. The taller man held him by his waist running circles on his small back shushing him. As he still held onto the smaller blunette Haizaki said “hey… umm… if you’re getting married; I’ll support you. I’ll protect you. I’m happy as long as you’re happy. But mind me if I see as much as a small speck of tear in these candy orbs, I’ll rip apart that man and take you. Deal?”

Gently resting his head Kuroko whispered “Deal!”

At least some good came out of this day.

* * *

 

Kuroko took the rest of his classes; meeting Haizaki had really helped him boost up his morale; his encounter with Akashi had led him a bit traumatized, but then again, a little encouragement really helped him. The rest of his classes went in a blink with him studying hard as usual. By 2:30 p.m; when he was finally free for another hour due to his classes ending he thought to go to the cafeteria to grab a bite for himself.

Coming inside the café he ordered a small vanilla shake; he really needed something sweet. As he paid for his shake he felt his sun fade out, looking back he saw the bullies from yesterday- the same ones from whom Haizaki had saved him. Moving out of their way he moved ignoring them; until someone pulled his bag and that made him fall back with a small whiplash on the floor.

Looking up he said “anything the matter?”

One of the men smirked and said “two words beautiful- Revenge. And. Ragging!”

Kurokos eyes widened with fear as he made his way towards the exit. Another one pulled him and threw him on his shoulder. Kuroko punched the other and tried to kick the other in his gut but it didn’t work. Looking at the man in the cafeteria Kuroko cried out “Please, help me.” Looking at the man he saw him counting his money. A taller brunette smirked and said “money! Keeps assholes shut!”

After a few more minutes of struggling, Kuroko was thrown on the floor; as his back hit the floor he tried to make a run for it but two strong arms held him and pinned him back on the concrete floor. Looking at four men surrounding him, Kuroko lost his voice; one of them ran his thumb on Kurokos face and said with a small blush “god, he’s got very smooth skin; I wonder what secrets and pleasures are hidden underneath this heap of clothes?”

Kurokos eyes widened with fear as he tried to run away from this place with the last shard of courage he could muster up. Making a run for the door he felt a sharp pain on his head, soon his vision stained red, touching his eye he saw blood- he had been hit. Looking back he felt a strong arm pull him towards himself, Kuroko cried and moaned in pain as he tried to move away but all efforts seem worthless; ‘guess this is how I end…’ thought Kuroko as his vision started fading; the last thing he felt was pain in his head, his hands being tied and his shirt being ripped; and the last thing he saw was four faces hovering on him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY… I KNOW I UPDATED AFTER A LONG ASS TIME AND ONLY TO LEAVE YOU WITH THIS FRIGGIN’ CLIFFHANGER BUT WHAT CAN I SAY… I’M A BAD PERSON. XD  
> So, review and tell me what you lovely readers think.   
> I’ll update sooner as soon as I am done with this awful cold… ugh -.-  
> But , yes, I will… I just need some time… please some time.  
> Until next time dears.  
> Please, don’t forget to comment and leave a review. It boosts me up a lot! *hearts and cookies*


	9. TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND ACCEPT IT LIKE A MAN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY:  
> It has been three years since Seirin lost the winter cup finals. Everything has changed. Friends separated! Now, Kuroko Tetsuya; 19 year old guy; a normal university student who has lost all interest in basketball is a freshmen at Tokyo’s best university on scholarship. But, what he did not expect was that history repeats itself. What lies in there is beyond the blunettes imagination.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy love, yaoi, smut, maybe Mpreg (it’s yet to be decided… which you lovely readers will decide! YAY~~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE ONCE AGAIN MY LOVELY READERS!  
> FIRST OF ALL I MUST THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE LOVELY REVIEWS; IT REALLY GOR MY GEARS GRINDING AND PUSHED ME FOR WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FANFICTION ^^  
> A VERY HEARTY THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED MY STORY :)  
> I HOPE YOU ALL WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED ^^  
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADO; LET US HEAD BACK TO WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF ^^

**CHAPTER 8: TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND ACCEPT IT LIKE A MAN!**

**_“Well, I insist you find someone then, because I’m engaged and will be getting married next month.”_ **

**_With this said the blunette returned back to his class leaving Akashi surprised- his eyes wide open. The other opened his mouth to call the smaller boy but nothing escaped his lips except for a longing whisper of “what?”_ **

* * *

 

Akashi looked at the blunette as those words made their way out of the smaller male. The words swam and coursed through his entire body like venom spreading slowly. His whispers turned into screams as he tried to grasp that light again- the light that he created himself, the light he shaped, the light he grew so fond of, the light he knew would never change, the light that shone so bright that it became blinding, the light that had left a little scar in his heart, the same light that looked at his alter-ego straight in the eye, the light that he thought he’d always keep, the light that was now slowly fading away.

Strong feet moved across the hallways and swiftly in the corridor as he reached his lecture room. Sitting at his place he listened to the teacher speak out the days lecture- all a little too familiar, he had studied all of that before.

His mind wandered off to a lot of things at one time.

Being a genius had a lot of perks; he knew more than he should.

He knew the sole reason everyone was here.

* * *

 

He himself decided to come here when he saw a familiar application form with the name Kuroko Tetsuya- all he needed to do was to tell his father that he intended to study alongside take care of the family business- his father couldn’t be more proud. Though he could easily take the admission in the University because his father was the CEO of the institution but he decided against it and gave the test placing first here. Then all he needed to do was to put the pieces together to make the perfect setting. He sent a sports seat invitation to Aomine Daiki, a foreign seat to Kagami Taiga, he told his father to talk to Murasakibara Atsushis father to let him in this institution, he gave the medical seat to Midorima Shintarou, a special scholarship seat to Haizaki Shogo and approved Kuroko Tetsuyas seat here. All the pieces were set and he was ready to see how the game was played.

* * *

 

**On the first day he didn’t think that he would meet Kuroko Tetsuya the way they actually met….**

_Kuroko nervously came near that guy and said softly “Excuse me?” the addressed man looked at the shorter man and said “Yes? How may I help you?” “Umm…” kuroko bit his lip and continued “Where is the reception for education department. I am a freshman for honors in education methodology.” The man looked at the boy with interest and spoke up “It’s nice to meet you. I am also a freshman in the Business department. The reception for education is that way.” “Thank you!” kuroko smiled. The smile made the red-heads’ heart skip a beat and he didn’t want the other away from his line of sight. As the blunette was turning the red-head grabbed his wrist and said “Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other; we are new here and we could really do with some friends you know.” “Uh huh… sure” kuroko replied; he had to be polite because the said man had just helped him so he couldn’t just ditch him; that’d be mean. And the smile he received afterwards was really sweet; enough to make a girl slip. The red-head smiled and said “That’s awesome! I’m Akashi seijuuro by the way and you are?” ‘Akashi-kun?’ kuroko thought as he kept staring at the boy in front of him. Without a second thought; Kuroko pulled his hand back from the larger ones and shut his eyes; Akashi looked at him with surprise and came close to the smaller male. He gently put his hand on the shorter boy who was shaking slightly and said with worry “Are you alright? You’re shivering.” Kuroko didn’t respond just stood there. He wanted to run; of all the people he didn’t want to meet up with his past; it had taken a lot to move on from all of that- let’s just say that the three years weren’t so hunky dory for the young blunette. But, Kurokos’ legs were betraying him – he couldn’t move. Still thinking to run but the trembling wasn’t helping at all; suddenly the boys’ eyes popped open as he saw Akashi place his coat on his shoulders to cover him up. Kuroko looked up at the red orbs and was speechless; the smaller boy opened his mouth to say something but no words made their way out of the mouth and none escaped those parted pink luscious lips. Akashi looked at him and held him in an embrace; Kuroko stiffened. Within the embrace Akashi said; coming in close proximity of the blunette- his lips slightly brushing the ear lobe of the young blunette; kuroko gasped as Akashi said- barely whispering “Did you really think that you could get away if you didn’t tell me your name Tet-su-ya?” kurokos’ eyes were as wide as saucers as he freed himself from Akashis’ hold and ran in the direction of the reception table. Kuroko ran as fast as he could in the direction Akashi had directed him first- but in that rush his mind was cloudy and kuroko ran where his legs could carry him._

* * *

 

The little meeting became a little too intriguing for the red-head; apparently he didn’t know that he had left Tetsuya traumatized or something- but he wasn’t about to give up.

Soon after as Tetsuya left, Akashi made his way to the class as he saw the little incidents as to how his former teammates met Tetsuya.

* * *

 

 **With Shogo Haizaki saving Tetsuya** ; _Kuroko fell on the ground… but his cheek or any other part didn’t hurt; spare his bum please- it hurt due to the sudden shock. He slowly opened his eyes to see the group dispersing and suddenly a hand pulled him from his collar roughly to stand up.  The said man had silver hair and silver piercings on both his ears; he said harshly “God Tetsuya; you were really going to get it today; and on your first day- now we wouldn’t want anyone to ruin this face now would we? God, you’ve really gotten beautiful.” The man slowly snaked an arm around Kurokos’ waist and pulled him close- their bodies smashed together as the other nuzzled in Kurokos’ neck to inhale his scent. Kurokos’ eyes opened wide and he said “Thank you Haizaki-kun for saving me earlier- now please let me go. I need to get my registration forms.” Haizaki smirked and kissed Kurokos’ cheek and said “somebody still smells and tasted like vanilla. My little ice-cream.” Kuroko pinched Haizaki to free himself and headed off in another direction._

**Aomine Daiki confessing by kissing Tetsuya (a little too irritating);** _As he started filling the forms he saw a shadow blocking his sunlight; kuroko looked up to see a tall man wearing a white T-shirt and parachute black pants look at him with wide eyes; kuroko said “May I help you?” the poor boy started wondering whether or not he should ask; he didn’t want to get into trouble. But the addressed man said nothing; kuroko blinked and the man finally spoke “Tetsu….?” Kuroko said “Aomine-kun?” aomine sat close to the other and said “Gosh, how have you been? Where have you been? You idiot! I missed you!” without giving Kuroko a chance to talk aomine pressed his lips with Kurokos’. Kurokos’ eyes opened wide with shock as aomine kissed him; the taller kept pouring his feelings into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around the others waist to remove the distance; kuroko gasped and aomine entered his tongue in the young ones mouth; but kuroko pushed aomine away; his eyes were glossy as he picked up his envelope and ran from there. Aomine kept looking at the retrating figure._

**Kise Ryouta making a scene out of it by making it a medieval proposal scene;** _the boy was drowned in his own thoughts when he bumped into another person and fell backwards only to have someone grab him by the waist to help him. Kuroko thought ‘gosh, I am really bumping into a lot of people today- open your eyes more!’ and with that the said boy opened his eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. The man was blond and had really strong features. The blonde smiled- a very charming smile kuroko had to admit; and said “Are you alright honey?” kuroko nodded and said nervously “Thank you… umm… now, can we get out of this awkward position; a lot of people are looking.” Kuroko held the guys’ arm. The other just smiled and said “Sure. Anything for you cupcake.” And he winked. They stood up and then the blonde did the unexpected; he kneeled down and softly held Kurokos’ hand in his larger one and kissed the top; kurokos’ ears burned as adrenaline rushed to that organ. And the blonde said “I know I’ve changed but so have you; you’re even more irresistible now kurokocchi!” with this he gave a playful smirk as he got up and pulled the younger close to him as he said “It’s nice to have you back!” and placed a small kiss on the blunettes ear lobe. The other gasped as he pulled away and ran away._

**Atsushi Murasakibara giving his treats as a gesture of affection (always too predictable);** _After a while somebody patted kurokos’ head; kuroko lifted his face to see a freakishly large man patting him; kuroko said in between sobs; tears still running down his porcelain skin “Murasakibara-kun?” The other sat at the smallers’ eye level and handed him a box “Here you go kuro-chin. Don’t cry; it hurts when you cry. Eat this up and smile again. Welcome back.” With this the taller male kissed the others’ forehead as he got up and left. Kuroko opened the box to see a half-eaten pastry. Kuroko laughed a bit as another tear rolled down his face._

**Midorima Shintarou giving Tetsuya his lucky charm for the day- a tear drop pendant (even though Akashi was sure it was supposed to be a pink glitter pen; a pendant meant a welcome gift of some sorts- intriguing);** _Kuroko took a small bite from the pastry when he felt somebody stand in front of him; he looked up to see Midorima standing in front of him. Kuroko looked up and said “How may I help you Midorima-kun; it’s nice to meet you again.” Midorima adjusted his glasses and said “It’s nice to see you too.” And he smiled; kuroko looked at him with wide eyes. Midorima sat in front of Kuroko as he opened a box and brought a tear-drop baby blue pendant out’ he put it on kuroko as he said “I look forward on taking care of you again.” He kissed the tip of the pendant and slowly got up to leave; as he exited he said “Eat up; you’re really skinny for someone of your age.” Kuroko smiled and started eating the pastry._

 **But the reaction that he hadn’t expected to see was that of Kagami Taiga and its counter reaction that came from Tetsuya- now that was amusing.** _Kagami looked at the boy one last time as he slowly came closer to the boy; slowly- ever so slowly he brushed the lone strands of hair off that flawless face; the red-head came close as a pair of lips touched the pink ones- the first touch of the lips electricity shot and ran through the red-heads body. He kissed. But the lips were inviting; the little parted pair invited a more active organ to explore the depths of that cavern- Kagamis’ throat felt dry; he wanted this elixir- preparing his tongue to enter the cavern; the boy licked the pink lower lip. As he prepared his tongue to enter the bliss; Kagami heard a voice “Don’t even think about it!” Startled; the red head looked up to see another red head looking at him; he also had red eyes; not to mention the eyes were cat-like. Kagami smirked and said “Well if it isn’t Akashi Seijuuro! Pleasure.” Akashi wasn’t the least amused as he came close to the red-head. “Dude; you’ve gained some height… you’re almost my height now! Great job.” But Akashi ignored his comment and kept coming closer to the red head. He knelt down- coming at an eye level to the red head as he looked at him; death evident in those cat-like eyes as he slowly got the brunette from the red heads’ lap and said in an authoritative tone “I believe Tetsuya belongs to me. It’d be better if you know your place Taiga. Don’t make me want to kill you; I am more dangerous than I was three years ago.” That said the red head slowly lifted the lithe body bridal style and carried him away._

* * *

 

That attitude was needed- he had given everyone much needed space to all of his colleagues but he had had enough and thus it was time he took away what was rightfully his.

He carefully placed Tetsuya on the bed in the infirmary and he quietly saw the scene unfold in front of him the act of affection that was displayed by Shintarou- maybe he had some miscalculations; the game wasn’t all too easy, everyone had ran out of his grasp, he needed to get his game up or something bad might happen- a small nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

The nagging feeling only grew stronger when he proposed Tetsuya be dropped off to his place and the boy was startled- upon hugging it was obvious the boy forgot who he was hugging, and the moment he got his attention the blunette only struggled further. That meant the doctor was right about his young light being traumatized by something.

**Akashi hated being kept in the dark about something or someone he cared about!**

**He. Wanted. Answers. Now!**

Calling his personal assistant he told him to get all the information and informed Shintarou to gather all the teammates and come to his place for a formal meeting concerning Tetsuya- he knew they wouldn’t deny him when it came to Tetsuya.

**On his way back he saw something that got more confusing than it originally was….**

_The addressed man smiled as he extended a hand towards Kuroko to take. As Kuroko brought his hand forth; he saw Kagami pull the other towards himself as he demanded “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU TO KUROKO?” Cain smiled as he looked at Kuroko and whispered “the car is right around the corner; Kanade is standing outside; locate him and sit in the car while I talk to this boy.” Kuroko nodded a no as a response and said by coming in between “Please Cain-san; Kagami-kun is my high school friend; he means no harm; I was acting out of character. Please don’t hurt him.” Kuroko held Cains’ arm as he pulled it and looked at the other straight in his eyes and said “Please let’s go. Please Cain-san.” Cain sighed as he let go of Kagami and again extended a hand for the smaller to take; which he gave. Cain smiled as he took Kuroko to the black Limo that waited at the parking lot. Kagami stood there as he saw the two exit and disappear in the crowd; Kagami felt like he had been stabbed twice in his heart by a sword. What the hell had just happened? First Akashi came and threatened him and now this guy Cain came up and just took Kuroko like he owned him. What the fuck had just happened? Kagami punched the nearby wall in frustration and he cussed “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?”  “Well, apparently a random guy we don’t know of came and took Tetsuya right in front of your two eyes like he owned Tetsuya. Explained much?” Kagami turned around to see Akashi staring at the other. Kagami looked at the other with hateful eyes as the other nodded towards his black Mercedes and gestured for the other to hop in. Kagami took the offer as he sat in the car followed by Akashi; a butler closed the door as he then went and sat with the driver and the car drove._

Now this needed some major research….

* * *

 

 **All of the things got clear once Akashi had read the entire report on Tetsuya and explained it to his teammates (Excluding Haizaki Shogo; he had expected the silverette to be this much rebellious, glad he had an emotional red-head as back-up);** _“Well, my fellows it would seem that we have quite a lot of problems in our hands. First of all, when Tetsuya lost in the winter cup, he turned towards Taiga for comfort; sadly Taiga burst out on him and left Japan leaving Tetsuya devastated. Following it he lost his old team-mates as they graduated. As far as Generation Of Miracles was concerned; they lost all contact with him. Tetsuya was alone, but his father pulled him through. But then tragedy struck as one night Tetsuya and his father were out on a little trip. Some men came and then kidnapped both of them. After a lot of physical and mental torture they killed Tetsuyas’ father right in front of his eyes; this caused Tetsuya to go into a coma. When police raided that place they found him. Tetsuya was hospitalized and stayed in coma for a month but recovered after a lot of efforts of his grandmother and mother. When he was discharged; Tetsuya was different, he had lost the spark of his eyes and wouldn’t even talk. But his grandmother and mother helped. As life was turning normal Tetsuyas’ family started receiving threats; Mrs. Kuroko out of the fear of not losing her child moved to Tokyo without informing anybody. There they met Cain Mateo who gave them his house on rent. But this Cain Mateo helped in more than one ways; he helped Tetsuya gain his spark back; caused him to start talking, gave him a job at his company, gave them the property papers of the house, helped Tetsuya pass high school and helped Tetsuya land a name in Tokyo High on scholarship. And according to my calculations; and my observations, I think he is in love with Tetsuya too. Other than that, according to Tetsuyas’ medical reports, he has quite a fragile condition and it is recommended to keep him away from all kinds of stress and keep him happy. Are you all following me?”_

**The final plan was simple and he was sure everybody would follow- after all his orders were absolute!**

_Everybody nodded as they let the information sink in them about what happened to their precious birdie in these three years; all of them felt a lump in their throat form- unable to swallow. Everyone blamed themselves internally; **‘if only I was there with him in those times!’**  each of them thought; but Akashis’ voice brought them back to reality as he said “So this is what we are going to do; we will make sure nobody hurts Tetsuya; we will start from scratch; land a place in that fragile heart of his; eradicate any threat to him and make sure nobody comes in our way. And lastly, this **Cain Mateo** HAS to go. Agreed?”_

* * *

 

The next day became more difficult to deal with as a particular set of words made their way out of Tetsuyas’ mouth; **_“Well, I insist you find someone then, because I’m engaged and will be getting married next month.”_**

This was something Akashi had not thought would happen- but the ring that adorned Tetsuyas left ring finger told otherwise. As he saw Tetsuya leave; he texted his newfound group to meet up with him after 3 p.m.

As instructed the boys were there according to the message;

**_Subject: Meeting._ **

**_Body: Meet me in the front lawn at our usual place at 3:30 p.m when classes end. There is something really important I need to talk about._ **

**_Cc: Shintarou; Atsushi; Ryouta; Taiga; Daiki_ **

* * *

 

No questions asked and no comments passed- as instructed they were all gathered there on time where Akashi already waited for them.

When once all of them were seated there Akashi started “it seems there is a little problem we are currently facing…”

Shintarou cleared his throat and asked Akashi “and what that might be?”

“Tetsuya is engaged to that Cain Mateo guy.”

He said it. He could hear the labored breathing of his former teammates as he could easily judge by their expressions that the information was a little too much to take in for them all. Even the always calm and composed Shintarou had his fists formed and his jaw clenched- everybody showed an entirely different reaction.

Nothing. Was. Going. According. To. Plan!

He had again miscalculated….

Clearing his throat as he tried to calm down the murmurs or his teammates he continued “well, the best solution now is to firstly, apologize to Tetsuya for our sudden behavior and secondly, gain his trust- we all need him to trust us again, to talk to us again, we need to protect him- being engaged puts us all in a major disadvantage and the best thing now that all of us can do is support him and take care of him. Clear?”

He knew there was no option of any questions as this was the best way there was at the moment.

As he had predicted all the boys agreed with his words as they didn’t want to leave a bad impression on the fragile blunettes heart- all they needed to do was apologize… the reason they all weren’t aware of- the reason only Tetsuya and time would tell and identify.

Getting up Akashi straightened up his clothes and said “well, I guess we owe somebody an apology, let’s go.”

As if on que, all the guys stood up as they followed the red headed ex-captain to where he thought Tetsuya might be.

* * *

 

**_After a few more minutes of struggling, Kuroko was thrown on the floor; as his back hit the floor he tried to make a run for it but two strong arms held him and pinned him back on the concrete floor. Looking at four men surrounding him, Kuroko lost his voice; one of them ran his thumb on Kurokos face and said with a small blush “god, he’s got very smooth skin; I wonder what secrets and pleasures are hidden underneath this heap of clothes?”  Kurokos eyes widened with fear as he tried to run away from this place with the last shard of courage he could muster up. Making a run for the door he felt a sharp pain on his head, soon his vision stained red, touching his eye he saw blood- he had been hit. Looking back he felt a strong arm pull him towards himself, Kuroko cried and moaned in pain as he tried to move away but all efforts seem worthless; ‘guess this is how I end…’ thought Kuroko as his vision started fading; the last thing he felt was pain in his head, his hands being tied and his shirt being ripped; and the last thing he saw was four faces hovering on him._ **

Spotting the same blunette Akashi and the rest made their way towards the guys who had pinned him and were about to remove his pants- the fragile shadow lay limp in a puddle of his own blood.

Adrenaline kicked in Akashis’ system as he ran towards the limp boy. Pushing the tallest brute out of the way he quickly undid the bindings on Tetsuyas arms and covered him with the coat he was wearing.

As one of the bully made his way towards Akashi, Atsushi held him and soon after Akashi held Tetsuya bridal style as he made his way out while the rest; now also joined by Haizaki Shogo; beat the bullies to pulp.

* * *

 

Akashi quickly rushed to the university doctor as he placed the small boy on the bed and said “please sensei, check him up immediately.”

The doctor checked Tetsuya as he bandaged his head and said “I’m sorry young master but I believe we’d have to move him to a hospital… the trauma is too deep to be treated here.”

Nodding the red head took the frail boy in his arms once again and rushed to the main gate where he met with the rest- rushing into his car he said “I’m taking him to the hospital, follow me if you please.”

* * *

 

The others wasted no time into following their ex-captain.

Racing down the streets Akashi held the small hand in his larger as he looked at the beautiful face and the hand adorning the ring; his senses were in overdrive once again and there was only one thought on his mind ‘please be safe Tetsuya- I can’t lose you just now… please….’

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW IT WAS A FILLER THINGY CHAPTER WITH LITTLE STORY PROGRESS EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK ME A LOT OF TIME TO UPDATE BUT I WAS CAUGHT UP IN UNIVERSITY WORK AND MY INTERNET ISN’T HELPING ME EITHER.  
> So, I’m really sorry… but I tried and I would be very thankful if you’d all review and comment on what you all think.  
> Thank you all so much for supporting me!


End file.
